One-Shots Fired
by HailHydra001
Summary: A series of one-shots based on spideyson and irondad. They're all linked. Enjoy:) T for language. I own nothing.
1. 1 - Bleeding Out

_**The first in my new series of one shots. Prompts welcome. I will update regularly. :)**_

Bleeding Out:

Peter walked out his room and into the living room, all the Avengers sat together watching a film. Peter was wearing his Spiderman suit and didn't want to be spotted going out on patrol. The film they were watching was _Titanic_, something Peter was happy to be missing. He jumped onto the ceiling and silently crawled out of the open window. They had met the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman on many occasions, but he was always in his suit and Peter made a point of lowering his voice as best he could. They liked him, or at least his adoptive dad, Tony Stark, had told him so. Tony Stark wasn't one to tell a white lie though.

Peter breathes in the fresh air and its accompanying sense of freedom. He webbed down onto the nearest building and began to run along the rooftops. He was a free spirit, for tonight, it felt good. Peter sprinted from rooftop to rooftop, jumping the gaps, letting the wind whistle in his ears, the wind billowing in his face. It was nights like this the young spider lived for. Long nights to himself, helping others when he was needed.

'Hey, Karen.' Peter addressed his trusty AI.

'Yes, Peter. How may I be of assistance?' Karen replied.

'Are there any outgoing distress signals in Queens?'

'Not currently, Peter. I will let you know if anything crops up.' Karen responded.

'Thanks, Karen.'

Peter flipped along one particularly long rooftop. He pushed all his thoughts that were cramming his brain to the back of his head. This was his time off, his time to be _himself_, he could do anything he wanted.

Peter decided that now was a good time to practice some flips. He began with just some simple front and backflips and then he moved onto mediocre stuff, like flips of the wall. Then he jumped of buildings flipping multiple times before catching himself on his webs, seconds before he hit the ground. Next Peter made himself a web-hammock and lounged around for a while listening to some TØP that Karen played for him. He called Ned and MJ once or twice and watched the sun set. He played on his phone for a while, watching some Spiderman videos on YouTube. Vain, he knows. Karen was yet to inform him of any problems in Queens, that required the help of the masked vigilante Spiderman. None such problem was yet to arise. As Peter continued to chill on the rooftop of an old high-rise apartment block, Karen informed him that he was receiving an incoming call from his dad.

'Hey.' Peter greeted his dad as he flipped around on the roof.

'Why did I find out from F.R.I.D.A.Y that you have gone on patrol? I'm offended you don't trust me enough to tell me.'

'I would have. It's just y'know all of you were watching a movie and I didn't think I should just walk up and tell you. Low profile and all.' Tony chuckled.

'You're smart enough, you could've figured out a way.' This time it was Peter's turn to laugh.

'I could've, but I really wanted to go out.'

'Very well, when are you planning on gracing me with your presence?'

'I dunno, it's not been a productive night, maybe a couple more hours.'

'Not productive? If you stay out for a couple more hours that will mean you return past four AM.'

'I know.'

'You think I'm going to let you stay out past four AM?'

'I dunno. I was hoping you would.'

'Since you've not be doing much, I'm sure four AM is the latest you can manage. Just a warning, the Avengers have been let loose, I told them you're out with a friend, stay out of our way if you don't want to get caught.'

'I'll stay out of your way just as a rule in general. Why have you been let loose then.'

'Clint's idea, free running. Recipe for disaster, I'm only here to make sure nobody falls off a building.' Peter snorted.

'A) Free running? That's a recipe to run into Spiderman. B) Making sure people don't fall of buildings is more my expertise.'

'Just watch me do it better.'

'I can't watch you, trying to avoid you immature children remember.'

'I whole heartedly agree that they are immature children, but not me.' Peter smirked.

'You wish! I swear you're the most immature out of all of us. Or _at least _second place to Clint.'

'Ha ha ha, hilarious.'

'Where are you anyway, so I can avoid you.'

'Queens.'

'Seriously! Are you trying to find me? I was here first, so I'm not leaving, Queens is my place. Why don't they try Brooklyn?'

'Honestly, I think they might be trying to find Spiderman.'

'Well if I see them, I'll know to run.'

'Well, I think they might chase you.'

'Oh well, they can have fun trying.'

'Bye, Spiderman.'

'Bye, Iron Man.'

Peter decided that it was best not to remain stationary, so he flipped down onto the street, and began to walk along the street. He would just go find the crime, surely the Avengers weren't _that _good at tracking, if they were even tracking Spiderman. Who was he kidding, they were the _best _at tracking, they had multiple superspies on their team!

Peter ambled along the street, occasionally gazing up to look at the stars. It was funny to think he had been up there, had friends who were up their now. Other Peter, Gamora, Groot, Rocket, Drax, Mantis, Thor and probably Loki. Nobody really knew where "_Reindeer Games_" Went in his free time, you only really knew when he was right next to you. The stars were twinkling brightly all seemed to be at peace up there, although that was most probably down to the Guardians.

As he walked Peter kept to the shadows, he didn't want to deter the criminals with his presence, he wanted to catch some. As if on que he spotted an armed bank robbery, no fancy alien tech this time. Just some nice sharp knives. Peter swiftly pulled out his own knife, sleek and black. Peter handled the knife and jumped over to the bank, the men were no longer wielding their knives, they had lain them on the floor. They were now rifling through large wads of cash, before they hastily shoved them into black duffel bags. Peter crept into the bank and snuck up behind the thieves.

'Y'know if you're robbing a bank you really shouldn't leave the lights on, dead giveaway.' The men grabbed their knives and turned to Spiderman who was now perched on the roof. One man high-tailed it out the bank and out the door, that left two more men. Peter expertly webbed the first to the wall, he was an easy target. The second, however, put up a bit of a fight. Peter dodged the first time the man plunged the knife towards him, and the second, third, fourth, and not the fifth. The knife's edge caught the side of his stomach, it wouldn't have hit anything, it was definitely going to be bleeding, _a lot_. 'C'mon, let's hurry this up, it's the holidays, I wanna get home.' Peter, after many failed attempts, eventually managed to web the second man to the wall. 'Hey, Karen. Please can you track down the man who ran away.' Peter clamped a hand to his side to stop the steady flow of blood that was leaking form his wound.

'I have located the man you are looking for, Peter. He is currently one block away, heading east.'

'Thanks, Karen. Can you show me the way?'

'Of course, Peter.' A small map of Queens with a little red blip that was steadily moving away from him appeared at the corner of Peter's heads-up display. Peter pushed down hard on his wound as he jumped up on top of a building. He stumbled along the rooftops of Queens until he had the thief in sight. Peter flipped down onto the street, he landed directly in front of the man. He placed the tip of his knife against the man's stomach.

'Move, and it goes in.' The man quickly reached into his bag and pulled out his knife, mimicking Peter's action.

'Why don't you tell yourself that.' The man sneered.

'Stab me, I stab you and break your back.'

'Violent, for a _friendly neighbourhood Spiderman_. I don't think murder is really your style kid.' Peter's sensitive hearing picked up on the distant sounds of the Avengers arguing, just great, he'd have to hurry this up. 'I don't think you would even know _how _to break my back.'

'Try me.' Peter and the thief stood there for good few minutes, neither of them made a move. In the background, Peter could hear the Avenger's arguing getting louder. Peter could feel the steady flow of blood trickling down his side.

Suddenly, the man jabbed his knife into Peter's stomach, an action which Peter quickly reciprocated. They hadn't stabbed each other too deep, just enough to draw an unhealthy amount of blood. The thief took off down the street. Peter followed, pushing the unruly pain that shot through his body to the back of his mind. He was gaining on the man. Reaching out a hand the spider managed to grab the man's hair and yank his head back, almost breaking his neck. The thief let out a faint yelp as Peter pushed him down hard against the sidewalk. Peter proceed to web the man up before he jumped up onto the nearest building.

Only once he reached the roof did Peter take the time to look at his wounds. 'Shit!' He exclaimed. 'Shit! _Shit_!' Peter hastily webbed up the two stab wounds, that would hold them until he finished patrol. Peter's ears picked up on a conversation, the Avengers conversation. The spider realised that he had left his knife on the sidewalk, if it was just a plain knife that would be fine, but it had Peter's signature spider emblem engraved at the bottom of the handle. 'Karen, activate enhanced reconnaissance mode, please.'

'Sure thing, Peter.' Karen replied.

'There's blood, _everywhere_.' Came Clint's voice. 'Look that man is webbed up, but this can't be just his blood, he'd be _dead_.'

'It _has _to be Spiderman's too.' Natasha stated.

'Shit!' His dad, Tony, exclaimed. 'We need to find him.'

'Karen, deactivate enhanced reconnaissance mode.'

'Enhanced reconnaissance mode deactivated.'

'Thanks.' Peter began to sprint along the rooftops, he couldn't let the other Avengers catch him. That would risk his identity. 'And, Karen.'

'Yes, Peter.'

'Give me an alert if any Avengers make it within three hundred feet of me.'

'Of course, Peter.'

'Thanks, Karen.' Peter continued to sprint along the rooftops of Queens, if he stayed away for long enough, they'd lose interest and go home, right? At least, Peter _hoped _they would. So many thoughts were buzzing through his head;

_What're they going to do when they see Peter Parker has stab wounds?_

_What if they find out he's Spiderman?_

_What if they catch him?_

_How long will these gashes take to heal?_

_What's his dad going to say?_

_Will he get caught?_

Peter continued to jump from roof to roof for what felt like hours.

'Peter, Iron Man and Hawkeye are both within one three hundred feet of you.'

'Thanks, Karen. Take me to a nearby crime.'

'There's another armed robbery a block away, turn right here.'

'On it, thanks Karen.' Peter made a sharp turn right and saw the robbery in the distance. As he approached, he flipped down onto the street. That was a bad idea, because it sent a shooting point through his body. He let himself into the bank and closed the door. 'Y'know, I was telling some other robbers this evening about leaving the lights on during a heist, it makes you easily spotted.' Peter quipped, leaping into action. Straining himself to dodge each hit. There were only two robbers this time, they were more skilled though. Either that or his two wounds were slowing the spider down. After a short struggle Spiderman managed to web the first robber to the wall, a few seconds later and the second man was webbed next to his friend. ;Maybe next time think twice before you rob a bank.' When Peter turned he saw Black Widow standing with her arms crossed outside the bank.

'We have specific intel that tells us you're injured.'

'No. No-No I'm not. Your intel is wrong.' Peter stuttered.

'Something tells me it's not.' Peter started walking down the street backwards away from Black Widow.

'I'd give it a double check, though. Y'know, just in case.' Peter jumped up onto the roof of the nearest building. 'I'm fine.' He shouted at Nat, who was now walking towards him.

'I don't believe you.' Then she said something along the lines of. 'Found him.' Into her comm.

Peter decide the best option was to keep moving. He jumped and sprinted along the rooftops of Queens, looking for crime, making sure to keep to the shadows. The pain in his stomach was beginning to subside, he was hoping that meant his wounds were hearing. He stopped a minute to check. The first wound was almost healed up, the second was showing the tell tail signs of it beginning to close up. If he could evade the Avengers for another hour or so, he would be fine.

'Peter, Bucky Barnes is now within three hundred feet of you.' Karen warned the spider.

'OK, thanks, Karen. Any crime nearby perchance?'

'No, not currently, Peter. Would you like me to keep a look out?'

'Yes please, Karen.'

'OK, Peter.'

'Thanks.' Peter could hear the footsteps of Bucky running along the street below him. If Karen didn't find more crime soon, then he would have to change back into his Peter Parker clothes. At least then he would only have to suffer the wrath of his anxious father. Although, Peter didn't know why he thought that that was any better.

'Spiderman! You gonna keep running from us? Or can you just admit that you bled all over the sidewalk back there.' Bucky shouted up at him. Peter stopped to look down at the century old man.

'If you're talking about the thief who got stabbed back there, the situation called for it.'

'Right, he stabbed you, you stabbed him.'

'W-what, no, n-no.' Peter scoffed. 'T-that's n-not what h-happened at all.'

'Sure, it's not. You're a very bad liar, Spiderman. I'm surprised we don't already know who you are under that mask.'

'I-I'm n-not lying!' Peter stammered, he sounded guilty as _hell_. 'W-why would I be l-lying. W-what benefit w-would that have?'

'Cut the crap.' Bucky said, narrowing his eyes at Peter. 'You're injured, you almost bled to death back there. Admit it to me. If you do, I'll back you up when the others come.'

'Well I guess that's my que to leave, then. I'm not injure, your intel is _wrong_.' Peter started running from rooftop to rooftop again, this was _tiring_. He suddenly felt a pang of empathy for all the people they had chased through the streets of New York. Checking his side he noticed that the first wound had healed leaving a small scar that would vanish by tomorrow, and the second, bigger gash was almost closed up. He had managed to by himself a fair amount of time.

'Falcon is less than three hundred feet away from you.' Karen warned him.

'_Shit_! Another one?' Peter picked up his pace, listening intently to the sound of the Flacon's wings cutting through the air, followed by the sound of two feet landing not so far away from him.

'Cut it out, Spiderman. We know your hurt.' Sam called after him. 'Just give up.'

'I'm not hurt, wasn't my blood, it was the other guys.'

'Then why are you running?'

'I'm _patrolling_. I'm not running.'

'From my point of few it looks awful like you're running.' Sam remarked. 'If you don't stop and let us help you then I'll just come capture you and drag you back to the others.'

'Trust me, I have practice when it comes to evading bird-men who are trying to track me down.'

'Really?' Sam sounded genuinely surprised.

'Yep. Now if you'd excuse me, me and my _perfectly healthy _body would like to get back to patrolling. Guten Abend. (_Good evening_)' Peter jumped down into the street and continued to run along. 'Any crime, Karen?'

'There is a group of men three blocks away dumping, what appears to be, a body.' Karen reported.

'Ewww… That's gruesome. Activate, Droney, Karen. Send him to the scene.'

'Of course, Peter.' Karen replied. The little spider drone detached itself from the emblem on his chest, before it sped off ahead.

'Karen, please show me the drone footage.'

'Of course, Peter.' The drone footage appeared in the corner of his heads-up display. Peter jumped back onto the rooftops, stopping when he reached one that gave him an ideal view of the dump. He crouched down so he could see better.

'Iron Man is within three hundred feet of you, Peter.'

'Idealistic timing.' Peter muttered sarcastically. He could now hear his dad's repulsors. 'Just have to ignore him.' He heard the all too familiar clunk of the Iron Man suit behind him. Then he heard the silent hissing of its mechanisms as the suit opened to allow Tony Stark to walk out.

'Evening _Spiderman_, fancy seeing you here.' His dad came and crouched down next to him. 'Any particular reason why you keep running from everyone and are now crouched on this particular rooftop?' Peter pointed to the now criminals, who were now trying to heave a black bag into a bin.

'Something came up.'

'Murderers.' Tony mused, clapping Peter on the back. 'Excellent plan, son, let's go ambush murderers.' He stated sarcastically.

'Yes, let's do.' Peter smiled, jumping of the roof, landing silently behind the men. 'What have me got here? You know you're a day late for the bins, right?' Peter quipped, the men turned around, dropping the bag. The men began flinging punches at him, which he dodged with ease. He could hear his dad getting into his suit. Yay, for Peter. The men were agile, almost as good as Peter, _almost_. He heard a clunk and looked over one of the men's shoulder to see that his dad had decided to join the party. 'Mr. Stark, I've got this covered, it's OK.'

'I'm just helping to speed up the process, I've got a bone to pick with you, _Spiderman_.' Peter sighed, just like his dad. Finally, Peter managed to web the first guy to the ground. The second man pulled out a knife, making a move to attack Peter. Tony shot him with his repulsors, then Peter webbed him to the ground. Peter jumped back up onto the roof, his dad followed.

'Thanks, dad, but I had that, you didn't have to help.'

'In don't doubt that you didn't have that, but I need to talk to you about running around the streets of Queens whilst being injured.'

'I-I'm n-not injured, dad.'

'The _hell _you aren't, Peter.'

'I'm _really _not.'

'Then why are there half dissolved webs covering up suspicious knife shaped wounds in your suit.'

'N-no t-there i-isn't, dad.'

'What the _fuck_, son. Just admit you got yourself stabbed.' Peter hung his head.

'I _did_. But the first one is healed and the second one is probably healed too, by now.'

'TWICE! Peter! TWICE! You got stabbed _twice _and you didn't tell me.'

'It's not that big a deal.'

'_THE FUCK IT IS_!'

'Sorry, I-I d-didn't want to b-bother y-you.'

'Peter, why would you think I wouldn't be concerned if my son got stabbed?'

'Sorry.' Tony walked back into the Iron Man suit, letting it close around him.

'Don't be sorry.' Tony put an arm around his son's shoulders. 'Just tell me next time, you know how worried a father gets when he hears that his son is running away from Avengers claiming not to be hurt?' Tony chuckled.

'Oh yeah, I should probably clean up my blood, DNA and all that.'

'It's OK, Rhodey took care of it. They're all surprisingly protective of you, even though they don't know you. They're _way _too trusting, I mean you could be a mass murder.'

'Probably talk to them about that, for good measure y'know. Oh! I know, we should pretend _I am _a mass murderer. I_ need _to see Steve's face when he finds that out.'

'Sounds fun.' Tony smiled; he loved his reckless kid.

**_Thanks for reading, I will try have the next one out ASAP. :)_**


	2. 2 - Injured

_**Two in one day, i'm determined. IKR. :)**_

_**This is based on a prompt from belbelanne.**_

Injured:

Peter, Pepper and Morgan waited anxiously outside of the medical bay at the compound. Tony had been badly injured, during a mission, and was in surgery. Morgan was squirming around in Peter's lap.

'Careful, Iron Baby, or you'll fall off.' Peter smiled; Morgan giggled.

'I'm not a baby.'

'Well I don't know about that, you're Iron Man's baby.' Pepper smiled at her two kids getting on so well.

'When can we see daddy?' Morgan asked.

'Soon, don't worry.' Pepper smiled. 'We can see your daddy soon.' Peter noticed that she was more trying to reassure herself more than she was trying to reassure Morgan.

'Don't worry, Iron Baby, we'll see him soon. But should we not be taking advantage of this time to be planning pranks to pull on him?' Peter asked Morgan.

'Yeah!' Morgan squealed. 'I have so many ideas.'

'See, he'll have no idea what hit him.' Morgan giggled.

'This'll be so funny, Petey.'

'Yeah, it will be. Should we go get some paper to plan it on, dad can't hack paper.' Pepper smiled. Peter looked to her to see if she was OK with them going to get paper.

'Have fun, all though I assume I'll see you in a few minutes.' Pepper smiled, Peter walked towards the elevator, Morgan on his back, per her request for a piggyback.

'Let's hope that there is even paper in this building. Y'know when I used to plan my work on paper dad would pretend to be offended, it was very funny.' Morgan giggled. 'F.R.I.D.A.Y take us to somewhere that we'll find paper.'

'Ok, Peter and Morgan.' F.R.I.D.A.Y replied. She took them to the floor that the offices were on.

'Let's raid dad's printer, shall we?' Peter asked Morgan.

'Yay!' She replied. They walked into their dad's spacious office. Peter smiled when he looked on the wall and saw his adoption papers framed and in pride of place, below them was the alibi photo they took of his internship certificate. They were holding it upside down and making bunny ears above each other's heads. Peter made his way over to the printer and took out a few sheets of paper, handing them to Morgan he grabbed a pen, also handing that to Morgan.

'Let's go see mum.'

'OK.' Morgan smiled, resting her head on Peter's back.

'What should we do to prank dad first, Morgan?'

'Can we drop lots and lots of water on his head, so he is _really _wet?'

'Sure thing, Iron Baby. You better write this down.' He said as they walked into the elevator, they didn't need to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y where to take them as she instinctively knew.

'Then we should, umm… then we should use your webs to web everything to his desk.'

'Good one.' The elevator doors opened, and they walked out to see Pepper, who smiled up at them.

'Got any good ideas yet?' She asked as they Peter lifted Morgan of his back and onto his lap as he sat down.

'Yeah, mummy.' Morgan began. 'We're going to drop lots of water on him so he's _really _wet. Then we're going to use Petey's webs to stick everything in his office to the desk.'

'Those sound funny, Morgan. You'll have to make sure I'm there when you prank him, I don't want to miss out.' Morgan giggled.

'OK, mummy.'

* * *

Morgan and Peter spend the next few hours planning how to prank their dad, until Morgan fell asleep.

'Do you think he'll be out soon?' Pepper asked Peter, anxiously.

'Yeah, I'm sure he will be. If not, I can go take Iron Baby to get some pizza, although I don't think dad would be impressed once he found out that I didn't get him anything.' Pepper smiled.

'Thanks, Peter.'

'It's OK.' He rubbed Morgan's back. 'I think somebody'll need to go to bed soon, although I don't know if she'll sleep until she sees dad.' Peter commented.

'Yeah. So, what else did the two of you come up with?' Peter handed Pepper the list.

'Turns out Iron Baby excels when it comes to pranking her dad.' Pepper laughed.

'Takes after her father.'

'I guess she does.' Peter grinned.

'Just like somebody else I know.' Pepper smiled.

'F.R.I.D.A.Y.' Peter grinned. They both stifled their laughter this time, so they didn't wake Morgan.

Bruce walked out of the Medical bay and Pepper stood up.

'Is he OK?' Pepper asked.

'Don't worry, surgery went well. He's going to be OK. He'll just eb stuck down here for a while. Trust me, that won't be fun for anyone. He'll be awake in about twenty minutes, I'll come back out when he does, then you can see him.' Bruce finished.

'Thanks, Bruce.' Peter smiled.

'Yes, thank you, Bruce. I don't know what we'd do without you.' Pepper smiled, settling herself back down in the chair. Bruce went back into the medical bay. 'This is going to be the longest twenty minutes ever.'

'Amen.' Said Peter, rubbing Morgan's back as she slept. 'Iron Baby will be happy when she wakes up.'

'She definitely will be.'

* * *

Just short of twenty minutes later, Bruce came back out.

'He's awake, as predicted he's not happy at the prospect of having to stay here for another week.' Pepper rushed to her feet and just about crashed through the medical bay doors, so she could go see her husband.

'Hey, Morgan.' Morgan stirred. 'Dad's awake.' The little girl rubbed her eyes and stretched out her arms.

'Really?'

'Yep, wanna go see him?'

'Yeah!' The little girl squealed. 'Can I get a piggyback?'

'Yeah, have you got a tight hold of our list? We don't want dad to see it.' Morgan giggled. 'C'mon Iron Baby, let's go see dad. Peter walked through the medical bay doors. He walked up to where his dad sat in one of the beds, talking to Pepper. When he saw them, he smiled.

'Betrayal!' He exclaimed. 'Is that paper I see? You see this Pep? Paper! Paper is the enemy.' Morgan giggled. Peter bent down to let her off his back, then he lifted her up, so she could see her dad.

'Hi, daddy.' She smiled.

'Isn't past your bedtime?'

'Yes, but I had a nap on top of Petey, so I could see you.' Tony smiled at Peter. 'And it's the weekend. So, I can stay up late.'

'I feel like I'm the only one in this family who actually _cares _about sleep. No?'

'Probably.' Peter said, grinning.

'What I thought.' Pepper frowned.

'So, which one of you is going to be sneaking me good food?' Morgan giggled. 'Pepper?'

'Nope.'

'Peter?'

'Probably not.'

'Morgan?'

'No, daddy.'

'Seriously? None of you. This is ridiculous. What happened to family supporting each other?'

'I don't think that is concerning sneaking each other food, but OK.' Peter grinned. 'Speaking of food, you need dinner, Iron Baby.'

'Pizza?' Morgan asked.

'If you want.' Peter replied.

'Seriously? I'm _right _here. This is father abuse; I demand to be given pizza.' Morgan climbed back onto Peter's back.

'We'll come back after pizza.'

'Yes, bring me one to.'

'Yeah. Not happening.' Peter replied, causing Morgan to giggle again. The duo walked out of the medical bay, leaving Pepper and Tony.

'Iron Baby, huh?'

'Peter commissioned it.' Pepper smiled.

'Huh, course he did. He's full of good ideas.' Tony chuckled.

'I guess he is.' Pepper smiled.


	3. 3 - Sleepless Nights

**_So this one's going to be slightly different it's a few one-shots inside a one-shot. Just trying something new. :)_**

* * *

Sleepless Nights:

Tony opened his eyes and rolled over to check the time. It was four AM. Not _quite _acceptable to start the day yet, well at least not in his wife's eyes. He rolled out of bed and walked down the hall of the compound. He opened the door to Morgan's room and saw she wasn't there, weird. Next, he opened the door to Peter's room, phew. Morgan and Peter were both asleep in his bed, well what had his bed was now a pillow fort. Tony walked into the kitchen to get his morning coffee. He turned on the Nespresso machine and sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. He wasn't tired, he never was. He hated nights, well that wasn't true. He hated nights that he had to sleep. He would never admit it, but he often suffered from nightmares, your standard superhero nightmares. Reliving fights but with your family pulled into it. Tony's nightmares often went like this:

Out on a mission with Peter and Thanos turns up and they're fighting and Peter gets hit and then suddenly Morgan's there crying screaming that her daddy's going to die and running over to Peter, then Pepper's there trying to calm Morgan down and then Thanos snaps his fingers and they all disappear and Tony and Thanos are the only ones left.

It seemed simple but to Tony it was a hell Tony suffered through every time he let sleep consume him. It was pain, he _hated _it. It was ironic how he had helped Peter through his constant nightmares, but he couldn't help himself through them, he couldn't tell anybody because they would think he was weak. He was Tony Stark; he was one of the definitions of strong. The other definition was Peter Parker, the boy who had lost his parents and watched his uncle die and his aunt too, had died and then been brought back to life only to watch his mentor almost die. The kid's life was a rollercoaster. Thinking about all that had happened to Peter made Tony feel bad for not being able to shake his nightmares considering the pain the kid was living with.

Tony's coffee was finished, so he grabbed the mug and hastily took a few gulps. Relishing in the warmth the coffee supplied. Tony got up and walked towards the couch, sitting down he picked up a discarded tablet. He turned it on and decided to continue drawing up some schematics and blueprints for a new repulsor setting that Peter helped to come up with.

Peter walked in, wearing his Spiderman suit.

'Oh… Hey, dad.' Tony turned around to see his son. 'I didn't realise you'd be up this early.'

'Same to you.'

'Well, criminals never sleep.'

'So, do you, it seems.'

'Hypocrite.'

'How's Morgan.'

'Spying on us?'

'I was just being a good father.'

'I would call it spying but, tomato, tomato. Yeah, Morgan couldn't sleep so she came to see me. Then I built a pillow fort with her, to tire her out. Which worked and we both kind of fell asleep.'

'Fun.'

'It was actually.'

'When can I expect you back?'

'Probably an hour or so, see who's decided to steal some bicycles. Y'know, I guess just the usual stuff, I hope there aren't _too many _criminals because I'm really tired. Not that I think criminals should be active while I'm not tired. Huh… That came out wrong. You know what I mean.' Tony get up and went over to hug his son goodbye.

'Well have fun, don't fall asleep, don't hurt yourself and _if _you do _tell me_. Promise?'

'I already promised myself I wouldn't tell you.' Peter grinned.

'Careful, that kind of behaviour gets spiders grounded.' Tony chuckled.

'Well, bye dad, love you.'

'Bye, Peter, love you, have fun.' With that Peter opened a window and jumped down onto the driveway of the compound.

* * *

Tony and Peter sat working in the lab, it was nearly three AM. Neither of the engineers wanted to go to bed though. The door to the lab opened and in walked Pepper.

'You should _both _be sleeping. Its three AM.'

'It's not three AM yet.' Tony smirked.

'And we're not tired.' Peter added.

'Exactly.' Tony stated.

'Shut down whatever you're doing and get at least a few hours of sleep. _Both of you_.' Pepper ordered.

'But… We're having fun.' Peter complained.

'And I don't doubt that but think about how much fun you'll have tomorrow when your brains are fully rested and functioning properly.' Pepper stated.

'Fine.' Peter groaned, as he pushed his things to the side before traipsing upstairs to his room.

'We _were _having fun y'know.'

'I didn't say you weren't.' Pepper sighed. 'Tony the kid's only sixteen, he needs sleep, plus he spends half his life running around Queens being Spiderman. He'll never admit it, but he must be exhausted, he just loves spending time with you too much to say he's tired.' Tony sighed resting his head on his hands.

'Sorry, Pep. You're right.'

'I know you've been avoiding sleeping, and I need you to tell me why.'

'It's nothing, honestly, Pep.'

'Tony, I know you. It's not nothing. Are you having nightmares again?' Tony sighed. He wanted to tell Pepper about his nightmares, but he couldn't he was Tony Stark, he wasn't affected by nightmares. Anyway, they were _his _problem.

'No, Pep. No nightmares. Y'know me, I love the lab. I'm enjoying working with Peter, that's all.'

'OK, well, get some sleep. Then you can work with Peter when he comes back from being Spiderman in the morning.

'OK, see you upstairs. You head on up; I'll be there once I've put all this away.'

'OK, but if you're not there in five minutes, then I'll get F.R.I.D.A.Y to lock the lab so you can't get in for the next week.' She smiled at her husband.

'I do have override protocols.'

'So do I.' Pepper stated as she walked out through the door and up to the elevator.

* * *

Tony rolled over in bed. Pepper was still asleep. He looked at the clock. Midnight. Tony pulled himself out of bed. He opened the door to check on Morgan, again she wasn't there.

'Pete's room.' Tony muttered. He then proceeded to open the door to Peter's room, but he could see neither of his children. Weird he walked through to the kitchen and living area, where he saw Peter, still in his Spiderman suit. He was sleeping on the couch, with Morgan sleeping on top of him. It looked as if Peter had stuck himself to Morgan, so she didn't fall off then couch. Tony went to sit down at one of the bar stools, picking up his tablet and revising some paperwork. He was really tired, instead of sleeping he clicked on the Nespresso machine, for his, much needed, morning coffee.

Tony was reading through internship paperwork, one of their lower lever interns had to step out of the program due to a family incident and they needed a replacement. He was idling scrolling through the forms until one caught his eye. _Flash Thomson_. Wasn't that the fucker who gave Peter grief at school. Yep, he was a _one hundred percent _no. Although, he should talk to Peter about messing with the kid. Maybe he could send him a _super hard _sheet of problems and tell him if he can solve them then he can get an internship.

Tony's coffee was finished so he grabbed it and downed it lightening fast, he needed the caffeine. He was _exhausted_, he was practically nodding off right now.

'Y'know you'd be better of sleeping instead of consuming butt loads of caffeine.' Peter, who had woken up and was now carrying sleeping Morgan in his arms, said.

'Caffeine tastes better.'

'I'm sure it does.'

'Why are you up already?'

'Like I said, criminals never sleep, I wish they did, but they don't.' Tony chuckled. 'Why are you awake?'

'Got to find a new intern.' Peter narrowed his eyes.

'I'm not _that _stupid. I'm not going to believe that.'

'Hey, is this that dick Flash from your school.' Peter took the tablet his dad gave him, balancing Morgan on his other arm.

'Yeah, that's Flash. I know your changing the subject.'

'I'm not. I was wondering want to mess with Flash.' Peter handed his dad the tablet back.

'How?'

'Sent him a bunch of questions we are confident he won't be able to answer, and then tell him if he answers them, he gets the internship. Give him a small taste of suffering.'

'Definitely.' Peter put Morgan on Tony's lap. 'Here you go, you can have Morgan now. I need to go.'

'Bye, Pete. Love you,'

'Love you too, dad.'

'Stay safe, Spiderman.'

'I will, Iron Man.' Tony smiled as his son jumped out the window and into the night. Morgan nuzzled into his chest. Tony carried her over to the sofa and picked up a blanket, wrapping it round her to keep her warm as she slept on top of him.

* * *

_**Another short one, I know. Sorry, about that. But I think I will make the other one at least double this ones length, about the same size as the first one. I'm hoping to publish chapter four by this evening, I haven't written it yet by I know what it's going to be about. I NEED MORE PROMPTS. I've only received one prompt - and that was chapter two - send in those prompts, please. Thanks. :)**_


	4. 4 - Silent Anniversary

_**Back again. I know it's late, I was on holiday and there was NO WIFI, I mean what kind of shit holiday doesn't include WiFi? Here's the fourth one-shot. Still lacking prompts. MORE PROMPTS PLEASE. I'm having to come up with these ideas all on my own, sorry if they're a bit shitty. :)**_

* * *

Silent Anniversary:

Peter sat awake in his bedroom, on his bed, staring blankly at his wall. To say he was depressed would be the understatement of the century. Today was the anniversary of his parent's death, nobody knew, only Peter knew. His parents were murdered when he was younger, and he was sent to live with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. It was one AM. An acceptable time to wake up today, thought Peter. He stood up and stretched. He thought it would be best for him to go be Spiderman, for a few hours, but he didn't have the heart. Instead he decided to just go for a fourteen-hour long walk, so he could avoid everyone. He stuffed his suit and phone into his bag, shouldering it as he walked out into the living room. He headed towards the elevator and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to take him down.

Peter walked out into the driveway and pulled his phone out of his bag and turning on _Billy Joel_, "_We Didn't Start the Fire_". Peter jogged down the driveway and headed towards Queens. Peter continued towards Queens, at the moment all he wanted to do was put as much distance between himself and the compound as he could. He didn't want anybody coming to find him. He just needed to be alone today. Just himself and his deeply depressed thoughts. He knew he only had at maximum two or three hours until his dad woke up and came to check on himself and Morgan. He'd find Morgan asleep in her bed and see that he was missing and would most likely try to track him down. Tony was a good dad, but he was also one _hell _of a spy, giving Nat a run for her money when it came to being protective of his kids. If he was honest, Peter would love to talk to someone more than anything, but he couldn't bear to burden somebody else with his emotional problems.

Peter was now at the outskirts of the city, where all the industrial parks and warehouses where. Where the warehouse the Vulture had dropped on top of him had been. His day just go shittier and shittier. He continued on past the industrial parks and towards Queens. He'd probably change into his Spiderman suit, just so it made it more acceptable for him to be hoping around rooftops, instead of a sixteen-year-old boy.

Eventually he reached, the borough of Queens, where he turned into an alleyway to get changed. He shoved his clothes into his backpack and pulled out his suit. Once he had put it on, he pressed the spider on his chest, so the suit tightened to fit his body. He zipped up his backpack and flung it against the wall, webbing it there. He knew better than to web things to bins now. Peter scaled the wall and landed on top of the buildings. He wasn't planning on stopping any criminals. He began to run along the building jumping the gaps while Karen played some AC/DC and Futz and the Tantrums.

Peter hadn't been out for long when he saw a bank robbery taking place.

'Fucking criminals, seriously? It's two AM.' He jumped down into the street. Then he let himself into the bank. The men were hurriedly shoving money into their bags. Peter sighed, causing them to turn around. 'Drop the cash, it's not yours.' Peter said, lacking his usual energy.

'Aww…' Began one of the criminals. 'Spiderman doesn't have a poorly worded pun for us. What's the matter Spiderman? Fed up?'

'Exactly that.' Peter huffed, firing a web at the man's face and sticking him to the ground. He then proceeded to web the other men down, it was an easy fight. He dodged every punch they threw at him. The men were struggling under the webbing trying to free themselves. 'Don't bother trying to escape.' Peter sighed. 'It never works, not for you, not for anybody.' Peter walked out of the bank and jumped up onto the nearest building. He began to walk along the rooftops of Queens again. This was going to be a _long _day. It was only two thirty AM.

**Tony's POV.**

Tony rolled over onto his side, opening his eyes. His sleep had been plagued with nightmares, again. He got up, ready to perform his usual I-just-was-awakend-by-my-nightmares-and-now-must-spy-on-my-kids-to-check-they're-alive routine. He checked Morgan's room, where, for once, she was. Her little six-year-old figure was buried under the covers, sleeping peacefully. He then opened the door to Peter's room, but he wasn't there. The bed was made perfectly, like it hadn't been slept in at all.

'Be in the living room.' Tony muttered. He walked down the hall and into the living room and kitchen, dining space. But Peter wasn't there. This got Tony worried, because Peter _always _said goodbye or told him when he was going out. Tony checked his phone, no texts. 'F.R.I.D.A.Y. When did Peter leave?'

'Peter left at one-minute past midnight.'

'OK, F.R.I.D.A.Y when did he wake up?'

'He never went to sleep.'

'Did he go out as Spiderman?'

'No, but he did take the suit with him. The suit is active now.'

'OK, where is he?'

'Ghost protocol is active; I cannot reach his location or access his live feed.'

'F.R.I.D.A.Y, hack the protocol, I want to know where he is ASAP.'

'OK, boss, there are two hundred and fifty-six sets of code encasing this protocol, it will take at least six hours for me to work my way through them.'

'OK, you hack through those. F.R.I.D.A.Y, why would Peter not tell me he was going, he _always _at least texts me.'

'May I suggest that it is something to do with his parents' death.'

'How?'

'This is the anniversary of Peter's parent's death.'

'Oh, SHIT! Why wouldn't the kid tell me. Shit.'

'Shit.' Came Morgan's voice from behind him. Tony spun round; his face softened.

'What did daddy tell you about that phrase?'

'It's mummy's.'

'Yes, we can't steal mummy's phrase. Why are you up?'

'I couldn't sleep, so I was going to see if Petey was awake, but I couldn't find him.'

'Do you want to go find him?'

'Yeah.'

'Go get your jacket, then we'll go find Peter, deal?'

'Ok, daddy.' Tony walked over to Morgan and took her hand, leading her down the hall and bag to her room. Tony then continued down the hall to his and Pepper's room, so he could get changed out of his pyjamas. Somehow chasing his sun around New York in his pyjamas didn't seem that attractive an idea. He thought about waking Pepper, but she was sleeping peacefully, so instead he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to let her know where they were when she woke up. He walked out his room wearing jeans and an AC/DC shirt under an old dinner jacket. He found Morgan sitting on one of the dining chairs, swinging her legs idly.

'Ready?'

'Yeah, where is Petey?'

'Probably in Queens.'

'Can we get ice cream once we find him?'

'Hmmm… As long as we don't tell mum.'

'Yay! Let's go find Petey.' She squealed, running towards the elevator. 'C'mon, daddy.' Tony walked after her, grinning. Much like her brother, Morgan could always put a positive spin on things. F.R.I.D.A.Y took them down to the garage where they got into Tony's sleek black Audi. Morgan climbed into the back seats, because "Petey should get the front chair." Tony started the engine and pulled out of the compound at lightening speed.

Tony drove in the direction of Queens.

'Look for Spiderman, Morgan.'

'OK, daddy.'

'Tell me if you see his webs too.'

'OK.' Tony continued to speed through New York, running several read lights and being honked at by multiple angry drivers.

'Mummy says you're really bad at driving.' Morgan giggled.

'Does she now?'

'Yeah, mummy says that you're a terrible driver, but that I shouldn't tell you she thinks that.'

'Well I'll have to bring that up with her.' Tony chuckled.

'But you can't tell her that I told you, then she'll be upset.'

'Don't worry, I won't tell her.'

'OK. Are those Petey's webs?' Morgan pointed out a window to a bank surrounded by police cars. Inside there were two criminals webbed to a wall.

'Yeah, good spot sweetheart.' Tony pulled into the side. 'J.A.R.V.I.S, try calling Peter.'

'I'll try, boss, but the ghost mode he has designed blocks all calls.'

'OK, J.A.R.V.I.S, just try to get through to him.'

'OK, boss.' Tony pulled back out into the road.

'How are you doing, Morgan.'

'Good. When will we find Petey?'

'Son, don't worry, then we'll all get ice cream, and maybe take home some ice cream for mummy too.'

'OK.' Morgan smiled.

**Peter's POV.**

Peter continued to walk – and jump – along the rooftops of Queens, it was almost three AM. Twenty-one hours until the end of the day, _fun_. The good news never stops coming today. Normally a patrol, if that's what he was doing, would feel like it only lasted for seconds. However, Peter already felt like he had been out for days.

'Peter, J.A.R.V.I.S, is attempting to call you. Should I let him in?'

'No.'

'Peter, if I don't there are multiple override codes, he could use to gain access to my systems. It would be advisable to answer of your own accord.'

'Why didn't you just lead with that, Karen?' Peter huffed. 'Let him through but be prepared to block him out.'

'Of course, Peter.'

'Hello, Peter. Tony has asked me to call you, he wants to know where you are?' Came J.A.R.V.I.S's voice. 'I have notified him that I was able to reach you.'

'Well I'm alive.' Peter stopped to sit down on a roof. 'And I was quite enjoying the peace and quiet.'

'I will be passing this call to Tony now.' J.A.R.V.I.S finished. Peter sighed.

'Pete?' Tony asked. 'Y'know midnight's a bit early, or I guess late? I don't know. Midnight's not _exactly the best _time to be leaving the house.'

'Yes, well. I left the house at midnight.' Peter sighed.

'You good, Peter? F.R.I.D.A.Y told me about the date, why you might be upset.' Peter could tell Tony was struggling to word what he was trying to say. 'Why didn't you say anything? You know I'm always here to talk. You know we're semi in the same boat here, when it comes to parents.'

'I know, but it's not your problem, it's not fair if I give you another thing to worry about.'

'Where are you at? I've got a very tired Morgan in the car with me, who couldn't sleep so she went to find her pick brother for a hug, turns out he left at midnight to go wonder round New York.'

'Yes, well.'

'Want a lift?' Peter looked down into the street, his dad's car was parked, well badly pulled into the side, beneath him. 'Plenty of room. Plus, I promised Morgan once we found you, we'd all get ice cream.'

'Fine.' Peter smiled, jumping down into the street. 'But first we need to go find out if I've lost another backpack.' Tony chuckled; he had the most obscure family.

* * *

_**Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. More prompts please. :)**_


	5. 5 - Careers Day

Careers Day:

'Yeah, no. You guys are _not _coming.' Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

'Why not?' Tony raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, you two are the most embarrassing parents, _ever_.'

'Peter, it's your careers day, we want to come.'

'Yes, but you showing up to my career's day, isn't keeping the fact that I'm your son, on the _down low_. It's literally shouting to the press _look here is one of my children_.'

'Yeah, still want to come.' Tony chuckled.

'Here's one of the main reasons, dad is just going to embarrass the _hell _out of me. Plus, I don't think it'd be fair on the other parents if Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries and Pepper Stark, CEO of Stark Industries show up. I mean all people are going to do is want to talk to you guys.'

'Yeah, not presenting your argument well enough, can't deter me from coming.' Tony grinned, clapping his hand on his son's back.

'Here's another thought, I can _guarantee _somebody will take a picture and post it, so when we go to leave there will be like ten dozen sets of news crews. Here we go, yet _another _reason for you guys not to come, they're holding it on a Saturday this year, so who'll look after Morgan?'

'I guess we could just take Morgan…' Pepper mused. 'I mean it's not like she wouldn't want to come hang out with her big brother.'

'I guess I lost this argument then?'

'Sorry, son.' Tony walked over to the kitchen to make himself a coffee. 'We're coming, lovely family outing.' Peter facepalmed.

'You know, you'd think it'd be impossible to hate this life, but I think I just might.' Peter collapsed onto the couch. This caused Tony to chuckle.

'That's the spirit.' He grinned, pouring his coffee. 'Embrace the pain.'

'You're not being serious right?' Peter asked, his voice muffled, probably because he was face down on a couch.

'Afraid he his, Peter.' Pepper said as she kicked of her heels and sat down in a chair.

'Why is the _one time _that you're actually being serious, the _one-time _I don't want you to be serious.' Tony chuckled.

'Well, I do _love _to embarrass my children.' Tony walked over to Peter. 'Now I'm gonna sit there, so move the legs.'

'Can't, the trauma's too great.'

'I'll just use force.' He pushed Peter's legs of the couch. Peter groaned.

'Seriously?'

'Seriously.' Peter sighed, standing up so that he could sit on the couch next to his dad properly.

'Honestly, though. I'm excited to meet this Flash kid. I mean who calls their kid _Flash_.'

'That's not his real name. You can't beat up random kids, it's _illegal_.'

'I have excellent lawyers.'

'Going to have to side with Peter on this one, Tony.' Pepper grinned. '_Actually, _beating up kids is illegal, but it doesn't mean that you can't give him a scare.'

'Noted.' Tony chuckled. 'Although I'm not that good at following instructions.'

'No, you're not.' Peter huffed. 'This weekend is going to be _so nice_.

'I know right.' Tony grinned.

'If I wasn't so depressed, I would knock that coffee mug right out of your hands.' Peter threatened.

'Well I would make myself another one and pour it on your head.' Tony joked.

'Pretty sure that's called child abuse.' Peter quipped.

'Like I said before, I have excellent lawyers.'

'Yes, and you also have three AIs who record everything, one of which who is technically mine, so I recon Karen would be siding with me.'

'Betrayal!'

'Is it though.'

'Honestly, you two.' Pepper got up and headed for herself and Tony's room.

'It's most definitely betrayal.'

'Yeah… But… No… It's _really not_. Is it?'

'No, it's betrayal.'

'This conversation has taken a weird turn.'

'Mmmm…' Tony got up to refill his coffee.

'So, I assume there is _nothing _I can do to prevent you from coming to the careers day this weekend.'

'_Nothing_.'

'I will do _anything_.'

'_Anything_?'

'WAIT NO!' Peter almost screamed. 'I take that back, pretend I didn't say that, I won't do _anything_. There is a refined list of what I will do.'

'Refined list? How refined.'

'Like, I don't know. It has like two things on it.'

'Two things? That is a very refined list.'

'Yep.' Peter got up to go join his dad in the kitchen.

'What are these two things?'

'I will stop being Spiderman for two hours, you can choose which two hours, any time you want.'

'Hard pass.'

'Why?'

'That's literally just me grounding you for two hours.'

'Fair point. The second one is I will fix all the Avengers suits when they carelessly break them for a week.'

'Hmmm…' Tony mused, as he sipped at his coffee mug. 'Tempting. But then…'

'What's the loophole?'

'I could literally just force you to do that anyway.'

'Now that's just mean parenting.'

'Oh well.'

'Did you just say _oh well_?'

'Yep.' Tony replied, popping the P.

'This is _so _unfair.' Peter walked over two a couch and flopped, face down, onto it. 'Kill me now.'

'Oh c'mon, it won't be that bad, plus I'm excited to beat up this kid that keeps annoying you. What was his name again? Flesh? Flush? Oh, no. That's right, _Flash_. Like the floor detergent thing. Y'know the one you use to wipe the floors. I tell you I will be wiping the floor with him if he so much as steps within a hundred feet of you.'

'Drastic. I don't think the school will be very pleased if you beat up one of their students.'

'Like I said before, excellent lawyers.'

'Is that your new excuse for everything? "_Excellent lawyers_".' Peter mocked.

'First point, you don't even have lawyers. Second point, it's a good plausible excuse.'

'Well like _I _said before, is it though?'

'You're more like me than you think.'

'Don't think I am.'

'What makes you say that?'

'I'm smarter.' Tony smirked as Peter got up and headed for his room.

'I don't think you are.'

'You wish.' With that Peter closed his door.

**Time Jump: (Cause I Fucking Can)**

'Everybody ready to go?' Pepper asked. It was the morning of Peter's careers day.

'Physically, yes. Emotionally, _hell _no.' Peter exclaimed.

'Keep talking like that and we might just invite the rest of the Avengers.' Tony smirked.

'You're joking… Right? You're Joking… Please be joking.' Peter frowned.

'Wish I could say I was.' Tony's smirk widened. Peter glared at his dad in response.

'Ready, mummy.' Morgan giggled.

'Let's go.' She directed everybody towards the elevator. 'It would be nice if we all arrived without ripping each other's throats out.' She glanced at Peter and Tony who were now having a staring contest. '_Very _mature way to work out a disagreement.'

'Well… It was either this or fighting each other.' Tony said.

'Fair enough.' Pepper nodded.

'Give up, spidey tot. You ain't gonna win this one.'

'That's Spiderman to you, dad.'

'That's Iron Man to you, son.'

'That's Spiderman to you, dad.'

'That's Iron Man to you, son.'

'That's Spiderman to you, dad.'

'That's Iron Man to you, son.'

'That's Spiderman to you, dad.'

'That's Iron Man to you, son.'

'Aaaaand now we're stuck in a loop.' Pepper sighed.

'That's Spiderman to you, dad.'

'That's Iron Man to you, son.'

'That's Spiderman to you, dad.'

'That's Iron Man to you, son.'

'The fun continues.' The elevator doors dinged open and Pepper pushed them out, Morgan in tow, giggling.

'Good luck, Mrs. Stark.' F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

'Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y, I think I'm going to need a little bit of luck on my side.'

'That's Spiderman to you, dad.'

'That's Iron Man to you, son.'

'That's Spiderman to you, dad.'

'That's Iron Man to you, son.'

'That's Spiderman to you, dad.'

'That's Iron Man to you, son.'

'That's Spiderman to you, dad.'

'That's Iron Man to you, son.'

'That's Spiderman to you, dad.'

'That's Iron Man to you, son.'

'That's Spiderman to you, dad.'

'That's Iron Man to you, son.'

'_Oh my god_. Just both of you, _shut up_. Get in the car. Even Morgan has more sense than you two combined, and she's six.'

'Hey.' Peter and Tony both said in unison. They immediately turned to face each other, narrowing their eyes at each other.

'Do you two even know why you're fighting, again?' Pepper asked as they got into a black Audi. Happy was driving them. There was a pause.

'No.' Tony and Peter said in unison again.

'Now drop it.' They closed the doors and Happy pulled out of the compound and towards Midtown science and technology.

'And slowly we head towards my impending doom.' Peter commented.

'Relax, kiddo. We're just going to make an appearance and disappear. Maybe beat up that floor detergent before we make an exit though.'

'Tony! You are _not _beating up any of Peter's classmates.' Pepper exclaimed.

'But he has _excellent lawyers_.' Peter joked.

'Seriously? You're not siding with me?'

'C'mon, I'm Spiderman, I save lives. I don't encourage the beating of mildly irritating minors.'

'Yes, as _Spiderman_, but how about as _Peter Parker-Stark_.'

'Peter Parker-Stark recognizes your point and thinks that you are crazy.'

'Morgan? You're siding with your dad, right?' Tony pleaded.

'I don't know what's happening.' She replied innocently, although the huge grin she sported suggested that she _did _know what was happening.

'Looks like you lost this one, huh dad?' Peter patted his dad on the back.

'Well, like they say, sometimes you have to lose the battle to win the war.'

'Wait. Are you _declaring war _on me?'

'Might be.' Pepper turned around from her seat so she could see them.

'Stop being so immature. You guys are _exactly _the same.'

'Hey.' They both said at the same time, as if to prove her point.

'Why are you hey-ing?' Peter asked, a look of mock offence on his face.

'Felt it was appropriate. Why were you hey-ing?'

'Felt it was appropriate.'

'See.' Pepper grinned, turning back around to face the front. 'Clones.'

'Ha, well at least I would be the original.' Tony smirked.

'You don't know that, they could have frozen me for eighty years, letting you grow up and then thawed me out.'

'First, that's a ridiculous theory. Second, I am _not _eighty.'

'You're not? You look it.'

'Hey. Anyway, if we were clones then that would mean that you would grow up to look the same as me.'

'Thank god we aren't clones then.'

'Yeah, I looked _way _more handsome at your age.'

'Hey!'

'Hey yourself.'

'Hey all of you, we're here.' Commented Pepper.

'What can I do while we are here?' Morgan piped up.

'MJ's brining her little sister, you're about the same age. I can introduce you if you want.'

'Yay.' Morgan squealed. Happy pulled the car into park. They were just in time, lots of parents and students along with older and younger siblings were flooding into the building. 'Let's go.' Morgan scrambled onto Peter's lap. He lifted his little sister out of the car and onto the sidewalk. 'Petey.'

'Yes.'

'Please, please, please can I have a piggyback?'

'Sure.' Peter picked up Morgan and put her on his back. Tony put on his signature sunglasses while Pepper thanked Happy and arranged for him to pick them up. The Stark family headed into the school, trying their best to blend into the background. Although, unfortunately for them, they were just too recognizable. A few people stopped to gape; others took out their phones to take photos. The Starks just took it in their stride as they headed towards the main auditorium.

When they entered the main auditorium, they caught sight of Ned and MJ standing next to their families, they headed in their direction. MJ looked up and smirked at Peter when she saw Morgan clinging to him. Her little sister was standing next to her, holding her big sisters' hand. Ned was yet to notice their arrival, which was kinda a good thing for Peter. Ned still couldn't believe that his 'bestest friend in the whole world' - as he put it - was a Stark.

Unfortunately for Peter, Flash Thompson was also there. However, he didn't notice their arrival because he was too busy chatting up a group of girls that were _way_ out of his league. The Stark family walked towards the Jones and Leeds families. They were either very good at ignoring stares or just completely oblivious to their surroundings.

**I had intentions to finish it especially because it was a prompt, but I'm not feeling it. Sorry, I know I've been terrible with updates and that, but I will post this 2/3 of a story until the next one comes out. If you want to you can PM me if you want to write your own ending for it – I'd be more than grateful. Thanks :) for sticking with me.**


	6. 6 - ForTheMemes

#ForTheMemes:

'It's Wednesday my dudes!' Shuri burst into the Avengers common room, followed by a very apologetic T'Challa. Peter and Shuri burst out laughing.

'It's Saturday…' Said a _very _confused Steve Rogers. Peter and Shuri completed their overly complicated handshake. (Seriously, it's twice as long as Ned and Peter's!)

'Thank god it's Friday.' Peter replied. This caused Shuri to burst into a fit of the giggles. The two teenagers high fived.

'It's Saturday…' Steve whispered; almost as if he was more reassuring himself more than stating a fact this time.

'Happy hump day.' Shuri began.

'Like a Camel.' Peter continued.

'It's Hump day!' Shuri finished.

'Can I just asked, am I the only one who is confused?' Loki asked. (Loki and Thor were also visiting for the weekend.)

'Snek!' Shuri shouted, pointing at the man. Peter and Shuri high fived again.

'Ugh… I _hate _mudguard.' Loki stated.

'No, you don't, brother.' Thor grinned, clapping him on the back.

'I am surrounded by _Morons_.' Loki frowned.

'You're surrounded by your own skin cells.' Peter began.

'So, if you're surrounded by morons.' Shuri continued.

'You're calling your skin cells morons.'

'Which is very insulting of yourself.'

'Albeit true.' They added in unison, high fiving. Loki turned to his brother;

'When are we leaving?'

'Not till tomorrow, brother.' Thor boomed, chuckling.

'I am very sorry.' T'Challa spoke up for the first time.

'I would be sorry…' Tony began. 'But I don't know what's happening. So, I don't know what I'm sorry for.' He concluded.

'Let the chaos begin…' Shuri said.

'Wait…' Peter pulled out two Santa hats, pulling one over his head he handed one to Shuri, who did the same.

'_Now _let the chaos begin.' They headed off towards Peter's lab.

'What have we done.' Pepper wondered, sipping her mug of tea.

'So, who are we pranking first?' Peter asked Shuri.

'Oohh, it has to be Barnes.' They high fived.

'Couldn't agree more.'

'What should we do.'

'He really likes popcorn…'

'Wouldn't have taken him for a popcorn eater. I know! Can we put cocaine in his popcorn?'

'First of all, that's _slightly _illegal and second of all we don't have cocaine and third of all can you even _fathom _a high super-soldier-assassin.'

'All valid points.' Shuri mused. 'We should do something simple. Like… hide all the popcorn and put it somewhere he can't get it.'

'Where do we put it?'

'I don't know…'

'Oh my god. I have a good idea.'

'That's a first.'

'Hey! No, we should but it inside all the iron man suits.'

'If we unpackage it, we can kill two birds with one stone.'

'Exactly!'

'Hm… You had a good idea for once. Congrats Parker.'

'F.R.I.D.A.Y, where are Bucky and Dad?'

'Mr Barnes is training, and boss is in a meeting.' Came F.R.I.D.A.Y's response.

'Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y. Right, Shuri. To the popcorn.'

'Let's go.'

'This will be _priceless_.'

'Have you got those go pros.' Peter and Shuri had tweaked some go pros so that they had retroreflective panels, so they were invisible. The Avengers were still clueless as to how Peter and Shuri caught all their pranks on camera.

The dynamic duo walked into the living room and walked towards the kitchen. Steve was the only person who was still left in the large room. He was sitting on the couch reading _The Hunger Games_. He turned around when he heard the rustling of Peter and Shuri unloading the many bags of popcorn into their arms.

'Should I be concerned?' Steve asked.

'We're watching a movie.' Shuri lied.

'With a million hungry bears?'

'With Peter.'

'Hmmm…' Steve didn't seem entirely convinced. But he went with the flow, nevertheless.

Once Peter and Shuri were laden down with all the popcorn from the kitchen they headed towards Tony's lab.

'Let's dump this and go buy all the cafeteria popcorn. I stole my brother's card.' They high fived and headed to the employee cafeteria. They picked up all the popcorn and when they got to the till asked for the rest of the stock. The cashier looked at them with utter bewilderment but did as they asked.

T'Challa sat in a meeting with Tony and Pepper, when his kimono beads pinged.

'Something wrong?' Tony asked.

'Apparently I just bought three hundred dollars' worth of popcorn from your cafeteria.'

'What?' Pepper asked.

'I bet you it was Shuri. Shuri always steals my card.'

'What are those two _doing_?' Pepper wondered.

Peter and Shuri stood in Tony's lab, hundreds of bags of popcorn at their feet.

'Good thing your dad has too many suits.'

'He's always saying there is a reason for him having so many suits… Maybe this is it.' Peter smirked.

'We'll need to be quick.'

'I'll set up the go pros you start filling the suits. F.R.I.D.A.Y can you open all the masks on the iron man suits?'

'Of course, Peter.' F.R.I.D.A.Y answered. Shuri looked at him with a questioning look.

'My friend is a good hacker.'

'You should let me meet your friends sometimes, we would be a force to be reckoned with… even though we already are.' The duo high fived. Shuri began opening all the popcorn and pouring it into the suits. Peter set up the go pros and then helped her.

After nearly three hours of hard work they were done.

'OK, we need to go upstairs and open the go pro feed on my laptop. We need to hurry, he could be back any minute. F.R.I.D.A.Y can you please close all the masks.' The masks were closed by F.R.I.D.A.Y and they headed upstairs. 'OK, so I'll grab my laptop you put up the last go pro at the popcorn cabinet.'

When they entered the common room again Steve was still there. This time Thor was also there.

'Hey Thoriél.' Peter and Shuri said in unison.

'What is Thoriél?' Thor asked.

'You.' Shuri and Peter replied, again, in unison.

'Good movie?' Steve asked.

'Yeah.' Peter replied.

'What'd you watch.' Steve pressed.

'Macbeth.' Peter replied a little too quickly.

'Two teenagers watched Macbeth.' Steve queried.

'I wouldn't have though Captain America was so stereotypical.' Shuri countered.

'Hmmm…'

Peter and Shuri headed to Peter's lab to set up his laptop. Shuri discreetly dropped one of their go pros onto a coffee table with a view of the popcorn cabinet. They entered the go pro app on Peter's laptop and pulled up a view of all six go pros. Five in Tony's lab. One in the common room. They watched the laptop intently.

Bucky got out of the elevator, he had been training for almost four hours, he was starving. He needed some popcorn he had decided, they had apparently run out at the cafeteria, which was infuriating, an injustice, he thought. He walked over to the popcorn cabinet and opened the door to find _no popcorn_.

'Who took all the popcorn?' He shouted. Suddenly he heard roaring laughter coming from down the hall. 'Where did you put all my popcorn?' He glared at Shuri and Peter who had walked out of Peter's room. Shuri holding a laptop.

'It's a mystery.' Suddenly they heard a shout downstairs. Peter and Shuri burst into another fit of laughter, turning the laptop round to show Tony holding a screwdriver had opened all his suits and tones of popcorn had spilled out all over his lab. Bucky through his hands up in exasperation as everybody else laughed.

'My popcorn.' He sighed. 'That's such a _waste_.' Bucky grabbed the bowl he had looked out previously to fill with popcorn and headed for the elevator.

'Oh… My… God!' Peter wheezed. 'He's… Going… To… Eat… The… _Fucking_… Popcorn.'

'Language!' Steve was bent over backwards laughing.

Natasha walked out of the elevator to find Peter, Shuri, Steve and Thor laughing their asses off.

'What did I miss?'

'They stole all the popcorn and Bucky got mad. But they put the popcorn in the Iron Man suits and Tony opened them all at once. But Bucky's gone down to eat the popcorn because they took _all _the popcorn in the tower.' Steve explained trying to suppress his laughter. Natasha cracked a smile when she saw the security footage. Suddenly Bucky appeared on the screen.

Tony stood in the middle of his lab utterly dumbfounded. He was ankle deep in popcorn. Suddenly the door opened behind him, he turned around to see Bucky enter, armed with a large bowl.

'They took _all _the popcorn. This is the only popcorn in the tower. They wasted _all _the popcorn.' He raged.

'Can I assume that they, means Peter and Shuri.'

'Yes.' Bucky began scooping some of the popcorn into his bowl.

'Sorry, but _what are you doing_?'

'I thought that I made that clear.' Bucky scowled. 'They took _all the popcorn it's a waste_.'

At this point all the Avengers had gathered upstairs to watch the ordeal through Peter's laptop. Even Dr Strange had made a portal through to see what was going on when all the Avengers started congregating in a tight circle in their common room.

'Wait.' Said Peter. 'I think… Yes, I can. There we go.' The footage appeared on the TV screen, everybody sat down on the couches.

'Who knew the dudes one weakness was popcorn.' Sam giggled.

'Midgardians are ridiculous.' Loki huffed, although Peter could tell he was trying to hide a smile.

'He's going to be finding popcorn in his suits for missions on end.' Scott wheezed.

'I know right.' Peter grinned. 'I am so grounded.'

'Oh no! They're leaving.' Wanda laughed. 'I bet you they're coming up to find us.'

'Can we replay the bit where it spills out of the suits?' Pepper asked.

'Yeah.' Morgan giggled. Peter moved the footage back. He paused it on Tony's face when he opened the suits and zoomed in. (Imagine the face he made when Peter snuck onto the ship, but a million times funnier and more confused.) The elevator doors opened, and Tony walked followed by Bucky who was shovelling popcorn into his mouth.

Tony took in the sight around him, everyone, even Dr Strange had gathered to watch the popcorn prank footage on the TV. They had paused it and zoomed in on his bewildered face. It was not flattering. The TV was like one hundred inches and 4k resolution, so it was even worse for him. They were all in fits of giggles.

'You lot are so immature.' Tony said.

'I know, right. Who wastes good popcorn?' Bucky added.

'Who hurt you?' Peter and Shuri asked in unison.

'Seriously though, you guys are like those Siamese cats.' Sam shook his head as Shuri and Peter high fived. 'Not a compliment.'

'We are fuelled by your annoyance.' Shuri smirked.

'The more annoyed you get the more likely you will be next.' Peter grinned.

'_Hell no_. Somebody be more annoying than me. I will not be the target of two seemingly innocent but yet highly dangerous meme fuelled teenagers.'

'To late, you already are.'

'On that note I vote you ground them.' Bucky pointed at Peter and Shuri.

'The popcorn was not my idea.' Peter insisted.

'Yeah, it wasn't… but the suit part was.' Shuri threw him under the bus.

'Seriously, Shuri? Seriously?'

'Hey. You threw me under the bus first.'

'Call it even?'

'Sure.'

'I feel like I should ground Peter.' Tony began, causing Peter to frown deeply. 'But watching you scoop popcorn off my lab floor and into your bowl whilst being enraged at the fact they stole your popcorn was… to say the least, an _experience_. Anyway, I have the feeling you are probably going to eat the popcorn anyway so.'

'You're not grounding me?' Peter asked.

'You're not in the clear yet, you're still on thin ice. But no… not at the moment.'

'Yes.' Peter punched the air.


	7. 7 - Brotherly Love

Brotherly Love:

'But… I'm your guy in the chair.' Ned whined as Peter slammed his locker door shut at the end of the day.

'I know, Ned. But Harley's in town and he said that _he _wants to do the _guy in the chair _shit.'

'But that's not fair, Peter. I was here first.'

'Yeah but Harley's more badass than you. I mean Peter jumps into a burning building and you're like oh fuck. Peter you alive you need me to call the Avengers. Harley's just like no shit that building's on fire, cool.' Michelle said walking up to them. Peter gave her a look that said; _how do you know so much about my brother's personality when I'm supposed to be the one, you're dating_. 'Relax, loser. I'm just very observant.'

'How do you know that?' Ned asked. 'Have you like met him?'

'On multiple occasions, he's pretty cool. Although he has a mildly irritating obsession with potato guns.'

'I know right, I swear it's a problem. But… it is kinda funny though.'

'You have a weird ass sense of humour, Parker.'

'When can I meet him?' Ned asked. Peter held up his phone to show him that Harley was calling.

'Speak of the devil.' Peter grinned while he answered. 'Hey, we were just talking about you.' The trio walked out of the school gates.

'What's taking you so long? I have been sitting here for five minutes and you've only just left the school.' Ned waved goodbye to Peter and MJ as they walked off in opposite directions.

'Sorry, I was talking to Ned and Michelle.'

'Is Michelle coming over tonight?' Peter handed the phone to MJ.

'Sup, other loser?'

'Hello to you too, Michelle. So, you are coming over tonight?'

'_Unfortunately_.'

'That shouldn't be an unfortunately.' Peter muttered as MJ passed the phone back to him.

'_Hurry up _bro. I can't wait forever.'

'Actually, I think I'm quite enjoy making you wait.'

'Stop being annoying, say goodbye to your girlfriend, you'll be seeing her in like four hours, put on the goddamn Spiderman lycra…'

'Suit.' Peter corrected him.

'And get your ass swinging through Queens. I've built myself a whole workspace here. I got my computer, my laptop your laptop and your computer. I like made that thing that Fury has that he has to turn around to see, but mines better.'

'Why?'

'Cause, I have a swivel chair, why else?'

'OK…'

'I mean I can just spin around the whole fucking time.'

'Why don't you tell Fury that.'

'I did.'

'Sorry, what?'

'I ordered him one of those IKEA swivel chairs and left a note on it telling him that he needed one.'

'You're kidding… right?'

'Nope.'

'He's going to skin you alive, bro.'

'Worth though. It's like your Spiderbaby shit, _anything for the people_.'

'How is getting Nick Fury an IKEA swivel chair and leaving it for him doing _anything for the people_. And can I assume you stole dad's credit card to pay for that.'

'Yep.' Harley said, popping the P.

'You do realise he'll probably track the card _before _he checks the security footage.'

'That's the best part.' Peter shook his head.

'I swear you were dropped on the head as a baby.'

'I mean I'm awesome.'

'OK, wait till I transfer you to my heads-up display.'

'Tick, tock, tick, tock.'

'Not at all distracting, Harley.'

'Right c'mon let's save some New Yorkers, Spiderbro.'

'First of all,' Peter began as he swung up onto the top of a nearby building. 'let _me _save some New Yorkers.'

'Same thing.'

'Totally different.'

'Wait, can I hang up on you so we can facetime.'

'Sure, whatever.' Harley hung up and almost immediately facetimed back. Karen answered the call for Peter and the image of his big brother spinning violently on a swivel chair in his lab appeared on his HUD.

'Back again.'

'Yay!' Peter drawled sarcastically.

'So how was school.'

'The usual, got better things to be doing.'

'Dad would _kill _you.'

'If he could catch me.'

'_Woahhhohhhhooo_. Shots fired! I am _so _telling dad you said that.'

'Hey!'

'Daaaaaaaaaaad?'

'I _hate _you.'

'Don't we all…. Daaaaaaaaaaad?'

'I think he senses that it's one of your stupid moments. He's not coming.'

'Meh… I'll tell him over dinner.' Peter spotted a burglary and swung over to the bank. '_Finally_, some action. What they got, just their fists or some nice sharp knives?'

'Woah, cool. I think one of them has a _machine gun_. This is gonna be interesting.'

'I'm sorry, you're going in there?'

'Yeah, dude. This is _awesome_. They even have some sort of power drill for opening vaults, but they've like, minimized it?'

'Turn around, you think for _one second_ I am going to stand by and let you go in there.'

'It's my job.'

'At least wait for me to come down there and help.'

'First point, you'll get killed.'

'And what do you think's going to happen to you?'

'Second point, I have a sixth sense.'

'You dodged the question.'

'_Relax_, Keener.'

'I will not _relax_, Parker. You might as well be committing suicide.'

'I do this every day.'

'Well you're clearly a sociopath.' Peter jumped down into the street off of the building he was perched on and let himself into the bank. He immediately webbed the machine gun down before he made one of his classic puns. All three men pulled knives out on him, but Peter quickly webbed them and their weapons to the wall.

'Not dead.'

'That was so… anticlimactic.'

'Welcome to the job.'

'Where should I go next.'

'There's a cat stuck up a tree near Queen's boulevard.'

'On it.'

**Time Jump. (Its 9pm gimme a break.)**

Peter, Michelle and Harley all sat on the sofa at the end of Peter's bed trying to decide what movie they should watch. Harley was leaning on the arm of the couch and Peter was mirroring him on the other side with Michelle resting her head on his shoulder.

'What movie are we watching?' Harley asked.

'Why can't you two just _pick a movie already_?' Michelle smirked.

'I know, Karen? Please pick us a movie.' Peter requested of his AI.

'Of course, Peter.' Karen turned on _Birdbox _and they all settled down. Peter put his arm around Michelle's shoulders. Harley pulled a face.

'You guys are so gross.'

'Your problem that you don't have a girlfriend.' Michelle smirked.

'Let's just shut up and watch the movie.' Harley frowned.

**Time jump. (Do you really expect me to recount the whole of birdbox, I think not?)**

Tony walked down the hall but stopped when he got to outside Peter's room. Harley, Peter and Michelle were all fast asleep on Peter's couch. Harley was half on the couch half off the couch in a contorted position. Peter was lying down with his arm around Michelle who was snuggled into his side. He knew it was kinda weird, but honestly, internally, Tony shipped Spideychelle.


	8. 8 - Teenage Rampage

Teenage Rampage:

Unfortunately for the Avengers, especially Tony. Peter had managed to convince them to let him have a _mega sleepover_, Harley, Shuri, Michelle, Ned and Peter were going to be running rampage round the compound for two days. '_Two fucking days _of pain.' Thought Natasha. They were doing everything they could to prepare, Tony had locked up all his suits. Bucky had put a padlock on the popcorn, but Peter can break padlocks with his bare hands so… sorry Bucky mate. Pepper had scheduled all her meetings for that weekend. (Staying out the way, smart.) Steve had signed up for the New York marathon, just for the hell of it and so he was planning on spending the whole weekend 'training', otherwise known as running in the opposite direction of where the teenagers are at.

**Thought perio R…**

'When's Ned coming?' Harley asked. 'I want to meet the dude that can hack one of dad's suits.'

'Nobody would ever be able to hack a suit that I made.' Shuri smirked.

'Challenge accepted.' Grinned Peter. 'Ned should be here in an hour.'

'And until then we just sit on your bedroom floor?' MJ smirked.

'I mean, no? Unless you guys want to, which is totally fine.'

'I say we stalk everybody who is trying to avoid us. Y'know the _you better watch out meme_?'

'Everybody does.' Harley stated.

'Yeah I say we do something like that.'

'Ooh…' Peter grinned. 'I was bored the other day and made this override protocol, any tablet, TV, phone or electronic with a screen that is currently in the compound becomes instantly under my control.'

'Yes! Then we just put the meme on all the devices.' Harley joined in.

'But we'd have to put it on a loop.' Michelle finished.

'What are we waiting for?' Shuri asked jumping to her feet. 'To Peter's lab.' They all burst out laughing as they ran down the hall, Naruto style, to Peter's lab.

Harley, Shuri, MJ and Peter all pulled out their laptops plugging them into Peter's desktop.

'Here's an idea.' Michelle said, logging into her laptop. 'You know this badly edited yet hilariously funny Avengers as vines compilation videos.'

'Yeah.' The other three chorused.

'We should do one of those instead.' Michelle finished her thought.

'OMG! Yes.' Shuri clapped her hands together, 'I know the perfect one.'

'OK. Override protocol active; the go pros are live; Harley let's go set them up. Shuri, Harley and I made four new camouflage go pro prototypes which we can use.'

'Excellent.'

'You guys find the _perfect_ Avenger vine video, not too much Spiderman hate though.' Harley and Peter took of Naruto running around the compounds, discreetly dropping the go pros. They earned a few shocked looks from the likes of Happy, Clint, Steve and Scott. (Scott visits most weekends, with Cassie, Hope and occasionally Hank.)

'Ok, we set up the go pros.' Harley grinned, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

'And we found the _best ever _Avenger vine video with zero Spiderman hate.' Michelle grinned.

'Ok… I have set up my laptop. I can now see the go pro feeds. I have the override protocol prepared and I have unlocked my laptop from it. Once this goes live we need to hide. I'm thinking the roof.'

'Ok.' Shuri grinned. They queued up the video, counting down from five in unison clicked the button and suddenly they saw on the screen all the reactions of everybody in the compound as the video popped up.

Steve:

Steve was sitting on the couch taking a BuzzFeed quiz on which Avenger he was,(he had just discovered how to work the internet and had looked up the top ten things to do and apparently BuzzFeed quizzes were well ranked.) when his phone screen went black and then a video popped up. His immediate reaction was that he had done something wrong but when he couldn't get off the video he suspected otherwise. He was forced to watch a video of a boy singing about his free taco and then falling to the ground with the text, Clint, hovering over the boy. Next came on a video of a man struggling to shovel ice but slipping and sliding ever hovering over the man were the words Rhodes and, in the corner, it said that Tony was filming.

Natasha:

Natasha was eating lunch whilst scrolling through Facebook, (it was an account under an alias she just wanted to see what Tony and Peter and Shuri were up to really, she didn't trust them when they didn't have adult supervision.) Then her phone screen went black and a video popped up. At first, she thought that the compound had been hacked but when she saw that it was one of those Avengers as vine videos, she knew she was wrong. A clip of a girl walking through the supermarket with a trolley and then suddenly striking boxes of cereal with a side kick with the name Natasha hovering over it played. She raised her eyebrow in slight amusement. Then a video of somebody filming a Del Taco sign came up with the words Shuri is filming in the corner. The somebody screaming about it being Wednesday in a Spiderman costume with the text self-explanatory hovering by it. Then there was a clip of somebody explaining that they do not look like chicken little, branded with the name Clint. She smirked at this.

Tony:

Tony was sitting in his lab, bored. He was quickly checking his emails when his screen blanked out. At first, he thought he was dreaming, (his tech was way to advanced to just black out.) but then he saw that it was a video, but not just any video, an Avenger's as vines video. One of the clips showed a reporter talking about fireworks with the text the Avengers trying to find out Spiderman's identity and then the reporter approached somebody who had the word Spiderman by them. The reporter asked the boy who was reading a leaflet what kind of fireworks were the best to buy to which the boy replied, '_wouldn't you like to know_…_ weather boy_!' Tony burst out laughing. It was almost silly how true that one was. Then there was a piece where a man flung off his glasses saying he didn't want to be cool anymore, but they bounced right back and landed on his face. This man was labelled as Tony. This caused actuall Tony to frown.

Hope:

Hope was sitting in a chair of Scott's room at the compound, she had her feet propped up on the table and was emailing her dad when her screen went black. At first, she was confused, she didn't know what was happening, maybe the cell towers were down. She only clicked on what was happening when a video of the Avenger's as vines began to play. There was one piece that saw a boy running around and a lady asked him what he had to which he told her that he had a knife. The lady screamed at the kid no and made to chase after him. The name Loki was given to the boy and Frigga to the lady. Next, was a man pouring cereal into his bowl but instead lemons came out, this man was labelled Bruce. The man then said, '_when life gives you lemons_.' Hope frowned as the camera zoomed in on the man's face. Next up was somebody filming two men in hot tub singing about how they were not gay because they were five feet apart. The names Steve and Bucky hovered over the bros.

Rhodey:

Rhodey was playing a game on his phone when the screen suddenly turned black. He didn't understand what was happening, his first thought was that Tony had done something stupid to break the Wi-Fi and phone signals all in one. But when Rhodey saw that it was an Avengers as Vines compilation he was lest concerned and more intrigued. A video of somebody pouring cereal into a bowl came up, his friend said to him that if he ate to much of it, he would die and the man proceeded to pour more into the bowl, the friend was labelled Pepper and the man was labelled Tony. Rhodey chuckled, his friend - much like his adoptive son – has no regard for his personal safety.

Happy:

Happy was sitting sipping his coffee and playing candy crush when his phone went black, he thought that maybe he had just forgotten to charge it again but then the screen flickered back to life showing one of those crappy and cheesy Avengers as vines videos. One vine was of somebody talking about how they were told to stay in school but then going on to explain that she didn't need a degree to be a clothing hanger, this person was labelled Sam. The next vine was of somebody, who was labelled Shuri, jumping out at somebody labelled, T'Challa. The man labelled T'Challa moaned about almost having dropped his croissant. The next queued up was of a Boy Driving and reading a sign that said road work ahead and saying that he sure hoped it does, this boy was labelled Vison.

Bucky:

Bucky was on his laptop looking up himself, (**VAIN ALERT**) when the screen blacked out and was replaced with a video of a boy trying to do kickflip and getting angry when his friend thought he couldn't this boy had the text Bruce/Hulk hovering over him. Next was a video of a young boy labelled Spiderman trying to skate down a hill but ultimately ending up face planting. Then there was a boy sliding down a ramp with his hoodie pulled up around his face and greeting the camera man, this boy had the name Rhodes floating above his head. Next there was a clip of a boy who had been compared to Thor explaining how he was gathering money to get his brother put down because he pushed him, when it showed the picture of his brother it showed the name Loki.

Wanda:

Wanda was sending her streaks when her phone screen turned black. Her immediate thought was that she had lost grip of her power and fried the systems or some shit but then one of those entertaining Avengers as vines YouTube videos. One of the vines saw a man walk in front of a bus and fall to the ground, motionless when he was hit, his friends then proceeded to shout at their friend to '_fuck off Ally_' the name Tony hovered over the guy who had been hit and the title the Avengers hovered over the crowd shouting at the man.

Bruce:

Bruce was catching up on the news app when his screen blanked out, turning completely black. Bruce thought that it was because his phone was in dire need of an upgrade, but then a YouTube video popped up and he let out a sigh of relief. A video of a man shouting down the phone came up then he smashed his phone to the ground before jumping on skateboard, snapping it. The words Tony trying to plan a party hovered next to the man. Bruce snorted, that was too true in his experience. Next was a video of a young girl viciously attacking an Elmo toy with a stick, the name Sam hovered over the girl and the name Bucky was attached to the Elmo toy. Then the same girl appeared in the next clip when the camera man, who was labelled as anyone, pointed a stick at her and asked her if she was ready to die, the girl, who had Natasha's name hovering over her explained that she was a '_bad bitch_' who could not be killed. The next piece was of somebody explaining they were about to sing a song, the words any threat to earth hovered the person and then they were knocked to the ground by somebody marching in and telling them to move out the way, this second person was labelled the Avengers.

T'Challa:

T'Challa was fiddling with his Stark phone when suddenly the screen turned black. His immediate thoughts were that it was just the American's slow technology but then the screen turned back on displaying a video. It showed a clip of somebody labelled as Spiderman trying to bike down a set of quite steep stairs but then ultimately crashing into a wall as somebody shouted that they needed to call 911. Next up was a piece that was of somebody telling the camera about how you either kill yourself or get killed who then danced to a beat their friend drummed out onto the wall next to him, the boy was labelled Tony and the man drumming the beat, Rhodes.

Scott:

Scott was trying to watch TV when the screen blacked out. Then one of those cool videos of the Avengers as vines popped up. One particular vine was of a boy saying how he was nuts about nuts, but he was also nuts about his close good friends. The boy was labelled Steve and his friends were labelled the Avengers. The next clip was of somebody showing a potato attached to their fan. This person was labelled, funnily enough, Scott. Seconds later the clip showed people screaming as the potato, attached to the fan, flew around the room at high speed. The next video was of somebody, with the name Steve hovering over them, did a trick at a skate park. Then the camera turned to a child sitting near the camera man, who said that it was '_legit_-_ness_'. The kid was labelled as Sam and the cameraman Bucky.

Clint:

Clint was eating an apple whilst texting Laura when his screen went black, he thought he must accidently have turned his phone off. But then a video popped up, it was one of those weird Avenger's as vines YouTube compilations. He was forced to watch a video of some kid screaming with delight as he got it in the head with a basketball, this kid was donned with the name Steve. Then a different video showed a kid telling the camera that something hurt like _'a but cheek on a stick_', this kid was labelled Vision. Queued up next was a piece of a girl calling their toy's name, when it didn't respond she said, '_oh my fucking god, she dead_', this child was labelled Natasha. This made Clint smile, a lot.

Dr. Strange:

Dr. Strange was watching the news when the screen blacked out. He thought there was just a glitch on the news company's part and so was about to reach for the remote when the TV suddenly turned back on again. It displayed a set of videos. One showed somebody talking shit about somebody, this person was labelled Tony, and then another person who hoped their fence and climbed up to their window just to say '_I heard you were talking shit about me_', fittingly, this person was labelled Dr. Strange.

Vision:

Was enjoying a sitcom when his tablets screen turned black. Vision was very confused. Then a video turned up which he found out was an Avenger's as vines video off of YouTube an internet video sharing community. A man was standing holding a harmonica talking about how if it was to be played one hundred million people would die, this person was labelled, Bruce. Somebody labelled Ultron then grabbed the harmonica and then began to play it. Next was a clip of somebody who had made a mock-up of a TV show opening credits seen called completely giving up, staring themselves, this person was labelled as Tony. Then a piece showed somebody being asked to read but then the person, with the name Clint hovering over their head, explained that they were nineteen and didn't know how to read to some background music.

Pepper:

Pepper had just returned from a break in her meetings and was checking to see if she had any work she needed to catch up on when her laptop screen went black, all of a sudden. The blackness, however, was soon replaced by a video clip. One clip showed a teacher screaming about '_whoever threw that paper, your mum's a hoe_.' This person had the name Fury hovering over them. Next up was somebody handing a soda can to their friend who said that it was empty and screamed '_YEET_' as they chucked it down into the crowd filling their high school hallway. The girl who originally had the soda can was labelled, Bucky and the girl who yeeted the soda can was labelled Sam.

Happy:

Happy was sitting in the compounds entrance hall sipping his coffee. He was watching videos of security guards tackling people to the ground on his tablet when the screen turned black. He thought that somebody was trying to break in when the screen turned on again and showed a different video, it was one of ridiculous Avengers as vines videos. One of the videos displayed showed a boy explaining '_mother trucker dude_, _that hurt like a butt cheek on a stick_', this boy was labelled Steve. Next was a compilation of a man getting angry about off topic questions saying that he didn't want to. This man was labelled Tony's bodyguard man. (So Happy). Then there was a video of a girl blowing out some smoke who was labelled Natasha, then a boy labelled Clint saying '_wow_'.

Peter, Shuri, Harley and MJ were rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter by the time the compilation finished. It was truly a prank well done!


	9. 9 - Identity Crisis

Identity Crisis:

'Look, Pete. I'm not saying their close, in fact they're far from it. But every time you put on that suit and do your spidery thing and they catch wind of it, they gather a bit more intel. Intel that pushes them closer to finding out your identity.' Tony stressed to his son one day while they were in the lab.

'I'm not leaving my borough unguarded because the Avengers think they have the right to know everything.' Peter huffed, arms crossed, clutching his suit to his chest.

'I'm just saying maybe if you disappear for a while, they might give it a rest.'

'Spiderman isn't just a hobby; Spiderman is a _duty_. And part of that duty is making sure I can do everything in my power, as the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman, to protect the people of New York, especially the people of Queens. Just because the Avengers can't handle not knowing one tiny, minute detail, doesn't mean I should stop. I can't stop. I won't stop. You can't make me stop. Nobody can make me stop. Not even the stupid Avengers can make me stop.'

'So now you think the Avengers are stupid?' Tony asked incredulously.

'Strictly speaking, yes. It's not like I'm a criminal. I _help _people. Yeah if I was some badass mother fucker who wanted to kill everyone.' Peter gestured wildly with his arms, while Tony frowned deeply at his use of language. 'Then yeah, grab me, pull off my mask see who I am. But don't relentlessly torment somebody who is just _trying to look out for the little guy_. Yeah, I may have gone on a few missions with them, but they don't _need _to know who I am. They just _want _to know who I am.'

'Peter, they want a person. Somebody they can _trust_.'

'The amount of times I've saved their asses, they should trust me.' Peter scoffed. 'And if they don't think they can trust me by now, then maybe, maybe… maybe I don't want to help them anymore. If they keep relentlessly berating me for my name or to see my face. It's impossible to go on patrol without knowing they're watching me. I _hate it_. It hurts.' Tony raised his eyebrows.

'I don't think it _hurts_.' He crossed his arms, mirroring Peter's pose.

'But it _does_. My spidey sense, it goes off constantly, it _knows _they're watching me through security cameras, it _knows _they're following me. It won't stop going off and it won't stop stinging. And then sometimes I can't tell the difference and I end up getting stabbed, like the other night when you were all chasing me. I got stabbed because my spidey sense was already going haywire about them watching so I couldn't tell it was trying to tell me about extra danger. It was the same measure of threat as the Avengers posed so it didn't pitch up. And so, I didn't know to move, and the guy got me. Normally I would lose focus for a second, but I would instinctively duck it, but know I don't have that safety net. You see? They could've _killed _me. The goody two shoes Avengers could have _gotten me stabbed to death_. Because they can't just sit back and ignore the fact that there is _one _thing that they don't know.' Tony got up and walked over to his son giving him a hug.

'I'm sorry.' He sighed. 'I can try get them to stop. I don't know how, though.'

'I mean I guess I could just walked up to you guys next time and repeat that whole spiel.'

'If there is a next time.' Tony looked deadly serious as he pulled away from his son, resting his hands on his shoulders. Looking him dead in the eyes. 'I think it's time the Avengers learn that their actions have consequences.'


	10. 10 - Juvenile Lessons

Juvenile Lessons:

'We haven't seen him in almost a month.' Steve fretted.

'Congrats, guys. You scared off Spiderman.' Tony frowned.

'We didn't scare him off.' Natasha scowled.

'Maybe he got fed up, maybe he walked. I'm surprised it took him this long.' Everybody turned to look at Scott. 'What? Are you telling me that you wouldn't mind knowing that you were being watched every time you tried to help people? Every time you did the thing you are good at.'

'He doesn't know we are watching him.' Natasha said condescendingly.

'What like he _doesn't know_.' Scott used air quotes. 'That he is about to get shot or stabbed but yet he dodges it before the bullet is even fired. At least that was the case until we started following him. I'm just saying that something doesn't add up.'

'Tic tac's got a point.' Sam interjected. 'We never caught wind of Spiderman getting hurt, he was always seemed to win his fights easily. But, now… Now that we are watching him his combat skills have gone downhill.'

'Maybe he's old. Maybe he's deteriorating.' Wanda supplied.

'I don't think so. Have you seen his flexibility ratio?' Rhodey spoke up. 'Once I saw a YouTube video where he was able to bend his leg all the way around until it was horizontal. He is _crazy _flexible. That's no pensioner.'

'In all the fights of his that were filmed he won easily, the opposition didn't have much time to put up a fight. But now we follow him he fights slower, he is less alert, more distracted.'

'It's a possibility.' Agreed Bucky.

'It reminds me of this one time when I put my back out falling down the stairs.'

'Scott, not the time for reminiscing.' Sam interjected.

'No, I'm saying that Hope used the words to describe my pace and my agility as I would to use Spiderman.'

'You think that Spiderman, of all people, fell down the stairs?' Natasha frowned.

'No, I think that Spiderman is injured, but not externally. Something has happened since we started watching him. Something internal has happened.'

'Tony?' Steve asked. 'You've been very quiet.'

'I guess I agree with Bucky, for once. It's a possibility. There's no rock-hard evidence, but it's our best bet.'

'We should re-watch all our recorded footage of his patrols, comb it. Comb it for _any minute detail _that could show us that something went wrong inside him.' Natasha concluded. 'Bruce? What do you think we should be on the lookout for?' Bruce sighed.

'It could be anything, there are numerous circumstances in which something like this could cause internal damage. Taking an educated guess, I would say it originated from his spine.'

'Ok, everybody. I want your full attention on this and this only for the next few hours.' Natasha ordered.

It took them a few hours to even find a small lead. It was Clint who ended up finding the needle in the haystack.

'Look.' He said, as he pointed at the screen. He had paused a clip of Spiderman during one of his fights uploaded to YouTube. 'Look there, his face contorts - as if in pain - before he is hit by the blaster. But that's how he seems to dodge it.'

'Does he like feel the pain in advance?' Wanda asked. 'Maybe he feels the pain before the event that will cause the pain happens and then he knows to be wary.'

'That does not make logical sense.' Vision mused.

'Why not?' Asked Scott.

'Well why would us following him make him feel pain when he is not about to be hit with something to cause him pain?' Vision explained.

'So, he has like a built in early warning system?' Rhodey asked.

'Could be.' Vision concluded.

'That's kinda cool.' Wanda nodded. 'And it would make sense. It means he dodges on instinct.'

'But why would us watching him prevent that.' Natasha grumbled.

'Because we're clogging it up.' Tony almost sneered. Everybody's heads snapped round to look at him. 'We are the ones who are killing Spiderman. He _knows _ and his early warning system is constantly telling him, and it is warning him so much it hurts. Call off all the surveillance.'

'Tony, we can't do that.' Steve began.

'I thought we were meant to find out Spiderman's identity, not _kill _him.'

'We are _not_ pulling out of surveillance. Now we know this we are close. We could use it to flush him out. Next time he appears send all the surveillance onto him, get him to surrender.' Natasha smirked.

'Too much pain and we could knock him out.'

'Well that makes it ten times easier, we knock him out, walk up to him, pull of his mask, ta da!' Natasha smirked, again. 'Too easy.'

'That's horrible.' Tony frowned.

'I agree.' Scott chimed in.

'Me too.' Rhodey added.

'It's our best bet at finding him.' Steve countered.

'We're supposed to be the good guys.' T'Challa spoke up for the first time. 'Not the ones torturing our allies to find out who theyare. Violence is _never _the answer.'

'Without knowing his identity, this guy poses a national security threat. Clint added. Bucky nodded at this.

'We shouldn't hurt him.' Wanda frowned.

'There should be other options.' Vision joined in.

'Hands up for not trying to kill Spiderman.' Tony said. Tony, Rhodey, Scott, Wanda, Vision, and T'Challa raised their hands, while Steve, Bucky, Sam, Clint and Natasha kept their hands down. 'Not torturing Spiderman wins. He's no good dead.'

'Well. I run this operation and I am going ahead with my plan.' Natasha frowned. 'If you're not with me get out.' Tony, Rhodey, Scott, Wanda, Vision and T'Challa walked out, following Tony, who lead them up to Peter's room.

Peter was sitting on his bed reading a book on linear acceleration when six Avengers appeared in his doorframe. Five of which looked entirely confused as to why they were there.

'So, Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Sam and Clint would like to torture Spiderman in order to try find out his identity.' Tony began. Peter continued to read his book frowning; he turned a page.

'Of course, they would, they don't particularly care. May I asked why there is a collection of people whom I don't particularly like anymore crowding the entrance to my room?' Peter replied nonchalantly.

'This is the save Spiderman club.' Tony answered. While the others frowned at why Peter suddenly disliked them. Peter raised an eyebrow, closing his book and turning to face them.

'And? Are they the save Spiderman and then hope he will give up his identity to us club? Or are they actually just concerned that some dumb shits are about to kill an innocent person club.'

'Option two.' Rhodey answered. Peter's frown turned to a smile.

'Cool.' He responded. 'So, what do I do now?'

'Your call.' Tony answered his son.

'Why doesn't Spiderman just like attack them.'

'And would Spiderman attack them?' Tony asked his son.

'Spiderman hates them because they have almost got him killed on multiple occasions and now are plotting his demise and are too dumb to realise that their plan will in fact stop his heart due to complete sensory overload.' Peter replied, reopening his book and starting up where he left off.

'Sorry how do you know so much about Spiderman?' Scott asked.

'You are standing in the middle of the Avenger's compound with the door wide open while there are people in the same building plotting to kill Spiderman, I don't think that's a question I should answer.' The five others shuffled in, Wanda closing the door and locking it.

'So?' Scott prompted. Peter turned to look at his dad, they seemed to uphold an entire conversation with just their eyes.

'I know him.' Peter replied.

'How well?' Wanda asked.

'As well as I know my own brain.' Peter replied, putting his book down for the second time.

'You can't know somebody that well, it's impossible...' Vision began.

'Unless you are them…' Peter finished for him. 'Surprise.' Peter got up from his bed and did some quick jazz hands. 'Tell anybody and I will web you to the wall permanently. So? How do they want to kill me?' Peter looked out of his large window. The five just stood their dumbfounded.

'Next time you resurface they are going to overload your spidey sense.' His dad supplied for him.

'Do they realise that will _kill _me?' Peter asked sceptically.

'I don't think so.' Rhodey was the first to get over his shock. 'So, you're saying that you're Spiderman?'

'Yes, he's Spiderman.' Tony answered. 'Now can we please focus on how to _save my son_'_s life_.'

'Right, sorry.' Rhodey apologised.

'Spiderman can't just disappear. He has a _duty_. I have a _duty_.' Peter stated. 'Can I not just like web them to the wall and then like, I dunno, tell them to piss off?'

'That will just make them want to find out your identity more.' Wanda sighed.

'Ugh, I hate this.' Muttered Scott. 'Why does Spiderman have to be a nice kind-hearted teenager that we all know and not some rude hobo?'

'Yes, well I don't think anybody wants Peter to die, so we need a plan.' Rhodey stated matter-of-factly.

'Too true.' Tony agreed.

'It's been almost a month since I last went out. I'm suffocating here.' Tony raised his eyebrows at his son.

'I'm sorry you have just learned that you might die, and you want to go out.' Tony fretted.

'Scott.' Wanda began. 'Stand next to Peter.' Scott sidled up to where Peter stood. 'You're about the same size and built we could bait them. Put Scott in the suit get him to run around and help people and they will do the whole overload thing and it won't work so they could discard that whole plan.'

'That could work.' Vision mused. 'Provided Scott did not speak, the situation didn't call for him to use any of the biological powers or to fight dangerous criminals.'

'I mean Iron Man could always swoop in and help if that was the problem.' Peter added.

'Well when would we do this I mean; it would have to be soon?' T'Challa pointed out.

'But we need to give them long enough to solidify a plan.' Tony said. 'We can't have them unprepared, then they would just chalk the failure down to that. We will have to give them enough time so they can be one hundred percent ready. We need to make sure that they _think _ that their hypothesis is wrong. We can't risk them trying again.'

'There's just one flaw.' T'Challa frowned.

'What?' Wanda asked, puzzled.

'They don't see this as an extreme.' T'Challa said.

'So?' Wanda prompted.

'Well, what is an extreme to them? Kidnapping, Shooting, Tranquilizer, full on stalking. The possibilities are endless. That team are accustomed to being given a mission and completing it with no hiccups along the way. With Natasha leading them they won't stop, even if it means they are holding Spiderman's limp, and very much dead body when they rip of his mask. Our job was to find Spiderman's identity, we weren't given guidelines there was no specific requirements for Nick Fury to meet an injured or dead Spiderman.'

'I agree.' Vision added. 'The best option might just have to be shutting them down completely.' Tony sat himself down next to Peter, the boy leaned his head against his dad's shoulder as the man ran his fingers through his soft brown curls.

'We don't want to repeat Berlin.' Tony sighed. 'But it _could potentially_ be the only option in this situation.'

'How good are their memories?' Peter asked.

'Clint's rubbish, everybody else's is pretty good, why?' Rhodey answered.

'I was just thinking we could have wiped their whole operation. Hacked it. But I guess they will have remembered the important stuff, like their hypothesises.' Peter said. 'I feel like the only two options we have are no Spiderman or dead Spiderman.'

'Unfortunately.' T'Challa sighed.

'Well what if I like let them kill me, teach them a lesson. Show them their consequences.'

'What! NO!' Tony practically shouted. 'You are _not_ sacrificing yourself just to teach those dipshits a lesson.'

'But it might be the only way they will learn.'

'No! No! NO!' Tony concluded. 'NOT happening!'

'Our best option is Scott. But when he doesn't pass out like they would expect they could shoot. Then what? We explain, oh yeah, because we value Spiderman's life, he gave up his identity to us. Then they'll start tracking us in addition to Spiderman.' T'Challa said. 'We need to stop them dead in their tracks.'

'We could give them an incentive.' Wanda started. 'No. I don't mean like kidnap somebody they love. We _could_ get Spiderman to tell them that if they stop hunting his identity, he _might just _come out with it. But then obviously you won't. Just tell them to wait and they will wait and wait but to no avail.'

'It's still too risky though.' Rhodey sighed. 'They won't stop, they _need _to know. They _want _to know.'

'We _can't _tell them. We _can't _risk Peter's life. It would be hard to fight them. It's hard.' Wanda frowned.

'Fighting them might be our only option.' Tony sighed.

'Yeah. No.' Peter stated. 'The Avengers are not having a fight over my life. Not happening.'

'I'm sorry. Are you of the view that your life isn't worth it?' Tony asked his son.

'_Yes_.' Peter replied.

'Well it is.' Tony stated in his most matter-of-fact voice. 'We should just threaten them lightly. Y'know, just a warning, like, if you don't back down know we might have to fight you, we don't want a repeat of the _civil _war.'

'Yeah.' Rhodey agreed.

'It's the best we have.' Vision said.

'I agree.' Wanda said.

'Yes, me too.' T'Challa concluded. Peter, reluctantly, nodded his head.

'Then I guess that's the plan.' Tony sighed, lightly.


	11. 11 - Now This?

_**Ooooo… Look who's back again. Ikr. 3,590 words of content. Only beaten by Bleeding Out, but it's a close second on the word count, lol. The most part of this story came from hyped up late nights and influential daily mixes on Spotify. I know you guys are probably like OMG CAN WE JUST SEE WHAT IS HAPPENING NEXT WITH THE CLIMAX OF SPIDERMAN'S IDENTITY and I get that but you are being given some intense Spideychelle material. Beachgirl25 thanks for all those awesome prompts you may find some of your ideas integrated into these next few chapters. Fingers crossed I can churn them out fast enough... I mean you guys are swallowing up these one-shots. Well it was originally one-shots now its almost a mini series and I know they're all supposed to be connected but I mean come on HailHydra001 space them out a wee bit more, lmfao. **_

Now This?:

Peter sat resting his chin on his hand in physics, the last class of the day. It was taking _all _his energy not to fall asleep. The teacher was droning on about linear something or other. Anyway, there was a ninety-nine-point nine percent chance he already knew and understood it. I mean that is what happens when you live with _the _Tony Stark of course. School had been as mediocre as usual, Flash continued to try his best to piss Peter off. Although, Peter had got his own back on the bully by dodging a paper ball he threw at him during math. That had Flash _livid_.

Tick.

Tok.

Tick.

Tok.

Tick.

Tok.

Tick.

Tok.

Tick.

It felt like every minute was an hour. Five more minutes. Five more minutes. Five more minutes. Four more minutes. Four more minutes. He was driving himself crazy. Well himself along with everything else going on with his life was driving him crazy. The minority of the Avengers were still trying to kill him. Which was kind of exciting. I mean, it added a bit of pizzazz (with an extra helping of jazz hands) to his life these days. The only problem was that the majority of the times he went out as Spiderman he had to have a _responsible Avenger _with him. The only reason he used the term majority was because he had been successful in escaping his babysitter for a good few hours of patrolling. He had to put that down to the fact that he could run at speeds of up to two hundred miles per hour. Scott was the best person to go on patrol with because for the most part of the evenings he would just shrink himself and sit on Peter's shoulder and they would have friendly and often bizarre conversations. Three more minutes. Three more minutes. Three more minutes. His dad was _by far _the worst person to go out with. Too many knives or guns and he would call it a day and drag him home. And try to explain to the press why Iron Man and Spiderman are best buddies when Iron Man _supposedly _doesn't know the arachnid's identity. Tough one. When T'Challa was in town it was fun. They would have stimulating intellectual chats. (He couldn't do this with his dad because he spent the whole time giving him lectures on safety and stressing that he was going to be killed.) Wanda was great. It was just like they were hanging out on top of some random rooftop in Queens whilst stopping crime at the same time. Vision was… _awkward_. There weren't really any words to explain a crime fighting masked teenager and a very famous AI wondering around the bustling streets of New York City. Two more minutes. Two more minutes. _Two more minutes_. Oh god. This was torture. After school Peter had academic decathlon with his girlfriend MJ as captain. Practices were always a time-consuming process, filled with pain and Peter's best efforts not to fall asleep. He would quit but Michelle would probably ring his neck out. Tormenting the poor souls of the AcaDec team seemed to be one of her great joys in life. One more minute. One more minute. One more minute. One more minute, then two more hours of AcaDec practice. Or in other words _hell_. Or at least Peter's idea of it. Now you would think that the teenager who has been dropped from fifty storey high buildings and had warehouses fall on top of him, been stabbed shot and experienced every assortment of pain would have a pretty good grasp on hell. But no. Unfortunately, not. Peter's idea of hell was _for one hundred percent sure _AcaDec practices. Any second now. Any second now. And there it is… the bell. Peter leapt to his feet and had bolted from the classroom before the bell could even stop ringing. He skidded to a halt in front of his locker. He fumbled with the dial and flung the locker door open. If he was fast enough, he could skive. Too slow and MJ would catch him. He slammed his locker door and turned to dash to the exit when he was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

'Don't even think about. You are coming to practice, no matter what.' Peter groaned.

'_Please _MJ. _Please_.'

'Nope, loser. You are coming.' His girlfriend grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Then, she proceeded to haul his sorry ass towards practice.

'_Please_, Michelle.'

'Nope.'

'Oh, come on I haven't missed any practices this month.'

'Yeah, only because you have tried to skive each one and I have caught you _every _time.'

'Hey, I came of my own accord last Wednesday.'

'That's only because our teacher was sick, and they couldn't find a cover, so we ended up in the same class.'

'No, it wasn't.'

'You're a terrible liar.'

'You'd be surprised.'

'Nah, I wouldn't be.'

'Mmmm.' They walked out into the hall where Flash was already sitting with his feet perched up on a desk. Pretending to be reading a textbook.

'Flash, you look like an old man doing the _New York Times _crossword on a Sunday.' MJ smirked. Flash scowled. Picking his feet up from off the table. 'Right practice time dorks.' She clapped her hands together. 'Quick fire questions.' Two more hours. Two more hours. Two more hours. Two more hours.

Tick.

Tok.

Tick.

Tok.

Tick.

Tok.

Tick.

Tok.

One minute gone. One minute gone. One minute gone.

'What is the capital of Portugal?' Michelle asked.

'Ukraine.' Flash answered.

'No, Lisbon. Next question, what is the national bird of Australia?'

'Falcon.' Abe dinged his bell;

'Flash is wrong. It's Emu.'

'Thank you, Abe. Flash if you're going to guess at least _try _to get it right.'

'What is the metallic element with the highest tensile strength?'

'Tungsten.' Peter offered.

'Correct.' MJ stated.

'I bet you Spiderman's webs are stronger than Tung-whatever.' Flash commented.

'What is the most naturally occurring element on earth?'

'Uranium.' Abe said.

'Correct.'

'What is the world's biggest canyon called?'

'Grand Canyon.'

'Correct.'

'How many bones in an adult human body?'

'206.'

'Yes.'

'What year did George Washington become president?'

'1422.'

'No, Flash.'

'1789.'

'Yes, Charles. Thank you.'

'Where does the British prime minister live?'

'The president lives in the White House… That's not the question.'

'No, it wasn't.'

'10 Downing Street.'

'Finally, yes.'

'When was the _Civil War _of the Avengers?'

'April 2016.'

'Yep, good.'

'When was D-day?'

'June 6th, 1944.'

'Well done.'

'What time was JFK assassinated?'

'12:30pm.'

'Correct.'

'How many letters in the alphabet?'

'Well that's easy, its 27.'

'No! Flash it's _26_. God.'

Tick.

Tok.

Tick.

Tok.

Tick.

Tok.

Would the two hours just be up already. Peter rested his chin on his hand again and sighed. He was _supposed _to be going on patrol with Rhodey tonight, but he was planning on taking the back exit and escaping his babysitter's sight. It wasn't exactly his fault that half the Avengers were trying to kill him. Well… some of it could be chalked up to him. He wasn't exactly _blameless_. Thirty minutes gone. Thirty minutes gone. Thirty minutes gone. _Thirty minutes gone_. Was time going backwards? Knowing his Parker luck, it probably was.

'OK, when was the Washington monument established?'

'1848.'

'Good. How many metres in a kilometre?'

'1000.'

'Next question, how many languages are spoken in Indonesia?'

'9.'

'God, Flash. Only answer if you know it's the right answer.' MJ sighed.

'It's 709.'

'At least somebody here as some brain cells.'

'You're a shitty captain, that's why nobody knows the answer.' Flash scowled.

'Not nobody, Flash. Just you. Just you. Everybody here is actually intelligent enough to be on the decathlon team.'

'Well a good captain notices when members of their team such as penis leave in the middle of practice.' Michelle spun around to find her boyfriend's seat empty. 'Didn't notice that, did you stalker?'

'Yes, well if you maybe knew a thing about how to use that almost non-existent brain of yours then I would have noticed. But no, you _have no ounce of smarts up there_, do you? No.' Of course Mr. Harrington chose this particular second to make his extremely late entrance.

'MICHELLE JONES, what _on earth _did you just say to Mr. Thompson?' Michelle whipped back around to see an angry Mr. Harrington. He stood in the doorway of the hall; arms crossed. 'Did I just hear you insult another pupil's intelligence? Because I think I did. Do you have anything to say for yourself?' There was a long hard silence. 'No? No. Well in that case. I'm suspending you as decathlon captain and you well have detention for the next three months.' Michelle's mouth dropped open. 'Out. Out you go. Go home, and I expect you to write a formal letter detailing your regret for your actions, which you will give to Mr. Thompson on Monday. Do you understand?'

'Yes.' Michelle muttered as she walked out the hall, she could feel Flash's smirk boring into the back of her head.

'Flash why don't you stand in as captain for the next few weeks.' Mr. Harrington stated.

'Yes, sir.' Came Flash's reply. Michelle sighed, at least now she could find out where Peter went.

Michelle: Plan on telling me where you ran off to?

Michelle: It literally says _seen _under that text.

Michelle: Reply…

Michelle: Reply…

Peter: What?

Michelle: Where did you go?

Peter: Sm.

(Sm was the code they used for saying Spiderman through texts. They didn't want the Avengers to hack Peter's phone and find out who Spiderman was.)

Michelle: Predictable.

Peter: Shouldn't you be like, at decathlon rn?

Michelle: I got suspended from being captain.

Peter: ?

Michelle: Flash was being a dick.

Peter: Isn't he always being a dick.

Michelle: So, then I called him out on it.

Michelle: And then Mr. Harrington walked in.

Michelle: So, now Flash is captain for the next few weeks.

Peter: I guess I'm about to be kicked off the team then.

Michelle: Yea.

Peter: You good though?

Michelle: Where you at now?

Peter: Some random rooftop in Queens.

Michelle: Sounds great.

Peter: You just completely dodged my question.

Michelle: Did i?

Peter: You good?

Michelle: Any good crime?

Peter: None so far.

Peter: You just completely dodged my question again.

Peter: You good?

Peter: Michelle?

Peter: Michelle?

Peter: I can see the _seen_.

Michelle: …

Peter: Stop dodging the question.

Peter: You good?

Peter: Michelle…

Peter: Michelle…

Peter: Michelle…

Michelle looked at the last sequence of texts. Feelings. A subject – in her opinion – that is always best avoided. She stopped walking, suddenly, Spiderman landed in front of her. Much to the surprise of many surrounding civilians. MJ quickly ducked around him and continued walking quickly down the street, until she was pulled by the arm into a side street. She let out a small squeal. She sighed when she saw that she was face to face with Spiderman. Peter pulled her down into the shadows of the side street and tore off his mask.

'Seriously though, you good?'

'Are you kidding me, Parker?'

'You just dodged the question again. You good?' Michelle sighed. Peter pulled her in and gave her a hug. Before she could even register what, she was doing, Michelle jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and now they were full on snogging in some random back street in Queens. Her hands were wrapped around his neck his arms supporting her from her back. There were butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. (A new feeling for the normally emotionally distant girl.) When they finally pulled away there was a long period of silence. All Michelle wanted to do was pull him back in and feel the butterflies again. Little did she know that that was what Peter was longing for too.

'I guess that means you're good.' Peter broke the silence. And then, suddenly they were kissing again, Michelle's breath was taken away. At that moment she was glad that she didn't have to be at decathlon practice. She was glad that she had opened her heart to Peter Parker the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. They pulled away for the second time, much to Michelle's disappointment. She was still wrapped around him though and he was still holding her tight. 'Sorry you got suspended as decathlon captain.' Peter whispered.

'It's not your fault.'

'I should be a better teammate, probably should stop skiving practices.'

'I feel like you won't be the only one now that Flash's honorary captain.'

'I guess. You included?'

'Maybe, although I do need to try and be well behaved so Mr. Harrington makes me captain again. But I won't be able to get to most practices because I'll be stuck in detention for the next three months.'

'Hey, at least you'll get in some good drawings of coach Wilson's face in his frequent states of misery.'

'Meh, he's not as good as Captain America for a good depression face. I mean his face when he misplaces his shield is priceless. Closely seconded by Thor when there are no more hot pockets and then there's Bucky when there is no popcorn and…' She was cut off by Peter who was kissing her again. She pulled herself closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her tighter. When they finally pulled away it must have been at least a minute but to Michelle it wasn't nearly long enough. They were still very much entangled in each other. 'Well, I can't deprive Queens of their Spiderman.' Peter let out a light laugh. God, she loved that boy. And that's when it hit her. She loved him. _Michelle Jones loved Peter Parker_. She'd done it this time she had landed herself in some deep shit.

'Yeah, I guess not.' Peter sighed, but for good measure he kissed her one last time. Before she realised what, she had just done she let it slip out… a little I love you. At first there was silence, it felt like nobody was breathing. She immediately thought that she had just ruined her life. But then he said it back. Peter told her he loved her too. And then they were kissing again. Holding each other tightly, Michelle's legs wrapped around his hips and her hands looped around his neck. His hands holding her up on her back. At that moment it felt like that the universe had stopped just to let them have this moment just for themselves. Then Peter pulled away and put Michelle down.

'What?' She asked. Peter pointed to the sky.

'Repulsors. Either Rhodey or dad. Hopefully Rhodey. This'll be fun.' He grabbed Michelle's hand and pulled her down, so they were both crouching down in the dark alleyway. 'They won't use thermal imaging until the second sweep. They normally just look for me jumping around on the rooftops, which – I guess - is where I should be. But I prefer it here.'

'Who new you'd prefer dark, dirty and gross side streets to being Spiderman.' Peter chuckled and shook his head.

'You know what I mean. Ok I can't hear the repulsors anymore but wait a few seconds for good measure…' Peter said. 'Oh yay.' He suddenly said sarcastically.

'What?' Michelle asked.

'I know why I can't hear repulsors anymore. Because the suit is now walking. And the cherry on top is that by the sound of the clunk it is making it's a light suit. So, it's not a war machine suit, which means it's dad.'

'Well that's fun for us. Can I assume that you're about to be grounded for the next couple decades?'

'Yes, unless I can come up with a good lie in the next thirty seconds.'

'I mean just say the thing about Flash being captain now and just pretend we're hiding from him, which we kinda are.'

'Should I be concerned that you're so good at lying?' Peter smiled. Michelle just shrugged.

'It's a useful skill to have.' Peter raised an eyebrow just as Iron Man walked up to them and stood in front of them.

'So, is this the part where I ground you for the next few centuries?' Tony asked. His suit retracting so he could walk out from it. 'Because I'm pretty sure _both of you _should be at academic decathlon.'

'I got suspended as captain.' Michelle stated as the two stood up.

'Can I ask _why_?' Tony asked.

'Flash was being a jerk.' Michelle replied.

'And I just kinda left halfway through.' Peter added. 'And am now probably off the team now Flash has been made Captain while Michelle is out.'

'I'm probably out too.'

'Are you kidding me?' The teenager's shook their heads. 'I can fix it for you guys, floor cleaners should _not _be allowed to be captains of clubs for actually smart people. And also, Peter. _Stop running away and being Spiderman because you're going to get yourself killed by the other half of the Avengers_. Yeah, got that?'

'Yep.' Peter answered, popping the p.

'Good. Now no more Spiderman for tonight I also need to get back to the compound to email and tell them to put you back as captain. Michelle, do you want to come back for dinner?'

'Uhh… yeah, sure. Thanks.' She replied.

'OK, I need to get going. I want to see you at the tower in twenty minutes… And that's for travel time no Spiderman, _unless _it's a dire situation which desperately calls for Spiderman it is _slightly _more acceptable. But still not fully acceptable, because if a situation is in dire need of a Spiderman, then it's probably very dangerous.' With that Tony walked back into his suit and flew off.

'Does this mean we're swinging to the tower?' Peter's face gave way to a huge grin.

'Yes, I think it does.' Michelle sighed. 'I don't get why you don't like swinging. I promise I won't drop you.' Peter pulled his mask back on and picked up Michelle once more.

'_Please _don't drop me.'

'I won't.'

'OK, but don't do that thing when you let go of me and then let me fall for a bit then pick me up. Because that is _terrifying_.'

'I won't let go of you; I promise. But you need to limit the screaming. Because believe it or not it's actually quite distracting.'

'Deal.' Michelle gripped hold of her boyfriend closing her eyes.

'You really don't trust me?'

'I don't trust your sense of humour.'

'Fair enough.' Peter shot his webs at the nearest building and they were pulled of the ground.

_**So after reading this - if you still are lol - you are probably thinking WTF HailHyrda001. All I can say is to blame it on Cheap Trick, Nick Jonas, G.R.L, Robbie Williams, Busted, Village People, Simple Minds, The Wanted, Cher Lloyd, Twenty One Pilots, Bebe Rexha, MAX, Felly, New Hope Club, Sabrina Carpenter, Nina Nesbitt, Demi Lovato, NEIKED, Ella Henderson, Billy Eilish, The Tide, Adele, Ariana Grande, Robin Thicke, Little Mix, Major Lazer, Fleur East, Fun., OMI, Ellie Goulding, The Jonas Brothers, DNCE, Bastille, Marshmello, P!nk, Olly Murs, Sigrid, Zedd, Khalid, Iggy Azalea, Emili Sande, Matoma, Becky Hill, Meghan Trainer, Sigala, Union J, M.O, Pitbull, MGMT, Liam Payne, Fifth Harmony, Kesha, Shakira, Cash Cash, The Weekend, Demi Lovato, Nicki Minaj, Marron 5, Will. , Britney Spears, Kim Petras, COIN, Rita Ora, Brando, Loud Luxury, Tegan and Sara, Flo Rida, Steps, OneRepublic, Paolo Nutini, Dua Lipa, AJR, Lilly Allen, Jon Bellion, Mark Ronson, Bruno Mars, Wild Party!**_

_**So now you are entitled to think another WTF HailHydra001, well I honestly don't know WTF I just listed all/most of the artists on my Spotify that I listen to. Well I guess if you - somehow - liked this piece of writing and want to get in the head space to write your own fanfic then have a listen to the above, lmfao...**_


	12. 12 - Past Mistakes

**_Hey, guys! So, I'm back. Lol. Here you go here is a - quite frankly - anticlimactic ending to the Spiderman identity crisis shit. I know right. BUT IT WILL NOT BE THE END OF ONE-SHOTS FIRED. NO! The next piece will be more spideychelle. And before you cover your eyes and ears to the next piece. Remember, this ain't no Wattpad. And even though I may have an account on there. (I haven't posted anything, lol.) I post moderatly clean on this account. If you think it's neccasary i might move the rating up. I'm just hoping no nine year olds are reading this. I mean, if you're a nine year old - or younger - i'd like to say; sorry and yea it's intense. But i would hope no nine year olds are reading this, lol. Anyway, if you've even read this whole a/n to the end, enjoy the stroy. _**

Past Mistakes:

Black Panther, Iron Man, Antman, Vision, War Machine and Scarlett Witch stood opposite Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon and the Winter Soldier. Their Spiderman debate had led to a second Civil War but this time without Spiderman, as team Iron Man had decided that they could have ended up in this situation just because Team Cap had wanted to get near to Spiderman. Although he was on standby, just in case, even though Team Iron man held the majority and consisted of the stronger Avengers who didn't just rely on strength. Bruce had opted out because he didn't want to Hulk out and go crazy. Thor and Loki although they would undoubtedly fight _for _Spiderman were off-world and the Wasp had decided that the Avengers (even though she technically was one) was best avoided. Team Cap did pose a real threat though. Romanoff had developed her widow's bites and now could knock a man out cold if necessary. Barnes had had his arm re-plated, so it now moved more swiftly and was considerably more agile. Rogers had polished off his shield – so now it looked even more like a glistening frisbee. Wilson had fitted new gears inside his wing suit so now they glided smother and Barton now had a new style of arrows that could now emit EMP blasts.

It seemed that they had all been preparing for this. Who knew the Avengers were incapable of learning from past mistakes? 'Steve, you didn't have to let it come to this again.' Vision began.

'This isn't our fault.' Steve replied.

'Is it not?' Tony asked.

'Don't act like this is on us, Tony.' Natasha frowned.

'But it's not.' T'Challa stated.

'Don't turn a blind eye Stark.' Steve warned.

'To what? Tell me, Rogers. What should I not turn a blind eye to? Should I watch you kill Spiderman? Is that what you want?'

'We're not going t kill Spiderman, Tony.' Steve stated.

'Sure, because Spiderman _himself _doesn't know what and what won't kill him?' Natasha scoffed.

'I don't know about you, but to me, Spiderman comes across as _more than a little _naïve a lot of the team.' She crossed her arms.

'Watch it, that's out teammate, and a valuable one too.' Scott butted in. 'He's saved all of our lives at least twice. So, I don't know about the rest of you, that is why I like it when he fights with us and I hope it stays that way.' The rest of team Iron Man nodded in agreement.

'Spiderman is an asset to this team.' Wanda stated. 'And although you might not see it, not all of us would be alive if he wasn't here.'

'Do you know how many dangerous situations we have hauled our asses into trying to find out his identity?' Clint posed a rhetorical question.

'That's because you can't accept that there is one thing that you don't know.' Tony countered.

'That _we _don't know.' Steve corrected.

'That _you _don't know.' Tony reiterated.

'_WHAT_?' Natasha almost shouted. 'How long? How long have you known?'

'A week.' Rhodey supplied.

'And you didn't tell us?' Steve asked, monotone.

'He asked us not to.' Wanda said.

'We're supposed to be a team.' Sam said. 'Teams don't keep secrets from each other.'

'Teams don't try to kill each other. Have you _ever _considered with those tiny brains of yours that _there is a reason _Spiderman doesn't want to tell you his identity?' Tony said.

'Don't you _dare _say that that reason is trust.' Natasha began.

'Teams don't fight each other.' Tony continued.

'Then what are we?' Clint asked.

'We… We… We're… We're the Avengers.' Steve replied weakly.

'But we're _not _a team. Are we?' Natasha almost screamed. 'We're not a team. We shout we fight we argue we never agree.'

Suddenly, there was a huge beam of light from the sky and Thor landed on the grass between them.

'STOP!' He boomed. 'I agree with Natasha, _we are not a team_. You need to stop this. All this childish behaviour, constantly, as it is you mid-guardians say, at each other's necks…'

'Throats.' Rhodey corrected.

'Throats.' Thor repeated. 'Because the Avengers _are not a team_, we are a family. We need to settle this like a normal family. Not with our weapons above our heads and the cries of warriors but with mugs of beer and for Stark some overly caffeinated beverage that will keep him up until next solstice.' At this they all dropped their defence position.

'Thor's right.' Bucky spoke up for the first time. 'Just because we can use our weapons doesn't mean we should. I won't fight any of you today.'

'I don't want to fight anyone either.' Wanda added.

'Same here.' Scott said.

'Yeah, I'm with those guys.' Clint chimed in.

'Peace is the right route.' Vision agreed.

'I don't want to hurt friends.' Rhodey agreed.

'Yeah, I'm not fighting my family.' Sam agreed, retracting his wings.

'Fighting isn't the right option.' Tony said.

'Yes. Natasha?' Steve asked.

'I will not fight any of you… for now.' She replied.

That's how they all ended up sitting around the giant dinning table Thor with an overflowing mug of beer everybody else with something more subdued, of course with the exception of Tony. The billionaire had opted for a large – heavily caffeinated -coffee.

'I'll go get Peter.' Tony said as he stood up from the table.

He returned a minute later without Peter but holding a note. He put it on the table for all the Avengers to read.

_Gone out. I called Thor._

'How did he call you?' Steve asked, confused. Thor beamed.

'He sent a raven.'

'A raven?' Tony asked amused. 'More did he find a raven?'

'I do not know. But I brought it back to return to him. From out from under his cloak pulled a raven. 'Oh, it appears the raven has died.'

'Yes, that's because you squished it, pointbreak.' Tony explained. Rhodey, Scott and Clint snorted. Banner who had recently joined the whole affair spoke up;

'So, I guess we talk it out now. I mean, I'm pretty clued out on the whole situation, so. All I know is that half of you know who Spiderman is, half of you don't. And that the half of you who won't give up Spiderman's name. I can see a simple solution here.' Tony pulled out his phone.

'Tony, really? I don't think this is the time to be zoning out.' Steve said in response to his friend's actions.

'Just checking Peter isn't dead.' He replied. 'Y'know how hard it is to find a kid like him, one in seven point seven billion he is so.'

Tony: You dead.

Peter: Not yet?

Peter: Are you?

Peter: Or did the raven actually make it to Thor?

Tony: No, the raven made it.

Peter: Are you joking?

Peter: The raven made it.

Tony: Thor squished it on the way here though, so it's dead now.

Peter: Ooft.

Peter: I stole that off a random rooftop.

Tony: ?

Peter: Jk, jk, jk.

Peter: I bought a messenger raven, it cost like $35.

Tony: You spent $35 on a messenger raven?

Peter: Yea.

Tony: That was a waste of money.

Peter: Was it?

Peter: I mean at least nobody was severely injured this time.

Tony: True.

Tony: Where you at now?

Peter: I'm too high off the ground to see any road signs.

Peter: So, I guess somewhere random in Queens.

Tony: Thor and Bruce have arranged some weird Avenger counselling session.

Peter: That's fun for you.

Tony: _Apparently _the _obvious _solution is to reveal your identity.

Peter: Why don't you just tell them?

Peter: Despite the whole trying to kill me thing I think they're pretty trustworthy.

Tony: Won't Nat and Clint tell Fury?

Peter: I'm hoping that they like we enough to not to tell him.

Tony: And you're one hundred percent sure we should tell them?

Peter: Ninety-nine-point nine percent.

Peter: But it's good enough.

Tony: So, I should tell them?

Peter: If it's the only option, yes tell them.

Tony: OK. I'll do everything to avoid doing that though.

Tony placed his phone back in his pocket and sipped at his coffee. He was going to need all the caffeine he could get.


	13. 13 - Stars & Tears

_**Here we observe a wild HailHydra001 trying her best to make her spideychelle as PG as possible, although she seems to be failing. At this time of year it is very likely if she cannot dial down the chemistry she will have to up the rating from T. (I apologise deeply - but i think it's a sorry not sorry situation becuase i'm not deleting that, lmfao.) Enjoy. :)!**_

Stars & Tears:

Winter break had just begun, Peter and Michelle sat on the roof of a random building in Queens. Peter was in his Spider suit with his mask off. Michelle was resting her head on Peter's shoulder. He had his arm wrapped around her waist. It was nearly two am. They were sitting huddled together, entangled. They were watching the stars. They had been up on the roof for nearly three hours, but they didn't seem to mind. The pair weren't talking, just enjoying each other's company.

The sky was pitch black, except for the little stars which danced along the sky. They reminded Peter of when he was in space. Although, it's hard to appreciate their true beauty when you are standing on them whilst fighting potentially universe-ending purple grapes. It's strange. Peter was only a teenager and he still had accomplished things that people could even dream of doing. In no particular order;

· Been to Space

· Became a Superhero

· Became an Avenger

· Met Tony Stark

· Met the Avengers

· Met the CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts

· Got a Stark Industries Internship

· Gotten an Amazing Girlfriend

· Met Nick Fury

· Met the Guardians of the Galaxy

· Met Thanos

· Fought Thanos

· Met the Prince and Princess of Wakanda

· Fought Half the Avengers

· Been Adopted by Tony Stark and Pepper Potts

· Fought Villains

· Memorized all the Star Wars movies

· Became Morgan Stark's big brother

· Met a Bunch of Wizards

· Had Tony Stark make him a suit

· Pranked Tony Stark

· Pranked Bucky Barnes

· Basically, Pranked All the Avengers

· Had an Avenger Thanksgiving

· Had an Avenger Christmas

· Had the Avengers Come to His Aunt's Funeral

· Met Maria Hill

· Met Two Literal Gods

· Met a Talking Racoon

· Met Aliens

· Fought Aliens

· Fought His Date's Dad

· Crashed a Plane

· Crashed Tony Stark's Plane

· Been to Stark Industries

· Worked on Projects with Tony Stark

· Helped Fix the Iron Man Suits

· Helped Fix the Avenger's Suits

· Helped Design Avenger Equipment

· Trained with the Avengers

· Been inside S.H.I.E.L.D and met multiple high-ranking agents there

· Been to Europe

· Fought Monsters

· Been to OSCORP

· Been Bitten by a Radioactive Spider

· Almost Died Multiple Times

· Died

· Had All His Blood Relatives Killed (Not So Much an Accomplishment)

· Been Stabbed

· Been Shot

And the list goes on.

Michelle laced her hand through Peter's, he could feel her cold hands and so, he pulled her closer into his side. Which she was grateful for.

Michelle's parents weren't very affectionate, as a consequence it was weird for Michelle to even fathom that Peter loved her as much as she loved him. Peter was the sweetest person – scratch that – sweetest _and _ hottest person she had ever met. She was completely head over heels in love. She was having to use all her skill to hide it.

Michelle snuggled closer to her spider boyfriend's chest. In response he slid his arm under her knees and lifted her up so that their hips were squished next to each other and her legs were stretched across his. They were so intertwined that they might as well have been the same person. Peter's arm snaked around her back and held her close, held her tight. Giving Michelle a sense of security, for once in her life. They stayed like that for a good while. Until Michelle swung around and straddled Peter. Then they were both kissing. On some random rooftop at nearly three am in the morning. Hidden by the darkness of the night.

Peter wrapped his hands around Michelle's back and pulled her in close. She pulled up against his neck. Her heartbeat racing, her stomach overcome by butterflies. Eventually they pulled apart. Michelle's cheeks were flushed. They sat next to each other for a small while. Peter's arm wrapped protectively around Michelle's waist. She leaned into his side, her breath still coming quick. Then, Peter stood up and held out his hand to help Michelle up, which she accepted. The second they were both standing they were kissing again. Michelle jumped up and wrapped her arms tight around Peter's hips. They were locked onto each other. Michelle's hands wrapped around Peter's neck, pulling her up closer to him. Peter was supporting her by her lower back. They maintained this position for a good few minutes. Pulling themselves as close to each other as humanly possible. Neither of them wanted to be the one to pull away. Michelle's hair tickled against Peter's neck, Peter's flushed skin providing warmth for Michelle, who was extremely cold. When they eventually separated, they were both disappointed – even though they tried their best not to show it. Both their cheeks showed a red tinge, Michelle's more so than Peter's. Michelle made sure that she kept her legs wrapped tightly around her boyfriend in hopes that she could make the moment last for longer. Peter noticed this and made sure he didn't let go of her.

MJ was a puzzle, waiting to be solved. She was a maze, a maze that sometimes you thought you'd made it all the way through but then you did or said the wrong thing and you found yourself on the outside again. Peter was lucky, somehow Peter had weaved his way past everyone of his barriers. Surprisingly, she had let him. He was in for good, Michelle had decided. Well, unless he broke her heart, then he would be kicked to the curb.

Then they were making out again. In this minute Michelle realized that she had never been as happy as she was in that minute, pulling herself up against her boyfriend, kissing him with everything she had. She'd never really loved anybody before. Her parents frequently put her through emotional abuse, telling her she wasn't worth anything and neglecting her. Especially if they were hopped up on the lethal combination of cocaine mixed with whatever shit the dealers can find and the cheapest vodka on the market.

So, every night she had to spend at her flat was finished with her crying herself to sleep. She tried to spend as much time with Peter as possible, because she loved him, and he gave her a sense of security she had never felt before. The second she walked into a room and Peter was there she was immediately less tense. And the second they were kissing it was like nothing could touch her. Not her parents, not even all their scumbag friends, who like to shout extremely sexist and unhealthy comments at her. She was out of their reach because she was being held in the arms of Peter Parker, the boy who made sure she always knew that he would do _anything _for her. She could be Michelle the second they were alone; she didn't have to put up any walls. She was free to be herself, Michelle Jones. The Michelle she was to scared to let anybody else see.

Despite the horribly cold feeling Michelle felt a warmth spreading through her whole body. As her and her _amazing _boyfriend gripped onto each other as if they let go, they would lose each other forever. It was a feeling that Michelle cherished. The beautiful ice queens first taste of love, and it was addictive. They broke apart and Michelle reluctantly unwrapped her legs from around Peter's torso. She placed her feet on the ground and then they were standing opposite each other.

'There's a twenty-four hours McDonald's down the street. We're not far from where I left my clothes so we can go some milkshakes if you'd like.'

'Sounds nice.' Michelle smiled, pulling her boyfriend in for one more quick kiss. 'But I need a lift down, because unlike you I am not comfortable jumping from this height, I mean, I'd probably die.' She grinned. 'Deal?'

'Deal.'

'How do I know I can trust you?' She raised her eyebrows. He knew what she was doing and so he gave her what she wanted and pulled her in for a final kiss. His hands on her hip her arms wrapped around his neck. When they finally separated, they headed to McDonald's to continue their date.


End file.
